<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SA】How We Kissed Under the Late-summer Sky by BillionsofMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009146">【SA】How We Kissed Under the Late-summer Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe'>BillionsofMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文搬运，完成于2018年6月（大概）。<br/>［等级］R<br/>［警告］严重校园暴力。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SA】How We Kissed Under the Late-summer Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第1卷 (1)<br/>
　　诗芝是在认识相叶两个月后来到他家的。正值九月，傍晚的火烧云赶上了夏天的尾巴，迟迟不肯离去，撒娇一般地把一片片血红洒在路旁拥挤的草坪上。那天，诗芝跟在相叶的身后，迈着小碎步，小心翼翼地和男人保持着说近不近，说远又不远的暧昧距离。<br/>
　　相叶住在一片不怎么起眼的小区里，普通的公寓，普通的楼道，没有大门，没有保安，垃圾被堆放在楼门口一片勉强划出来的区域里，楼梯间内会遇到提着买菜筐的老奶奶的那种地方。推开门的时候，门轴会吱呀呀地响，就像是屋子里有个可爱的门童在对他们说着欢迎回来。<br/>
　　阳光从小客厅的窗户外流淌进来，照亮了空气中飘散着的尘埃。<br/>
　　“有一点小乱。”相叶终于回过头，脸上带着点歉意地吐了吐舌头，对她露出了可爱的笑脸。<br/>
　　诗芝环顾了一下这间不大不小的公寓。是典型的单身青年住的地方，安静朴素，没有什么色彩，却温暖可人，扬洒着一股独属于年轻男子的淡淡麝香。<br/>
　　“你想要喝点什么吗？”相叶又问，将拖鞋整齐地放在她脚边，“我有茶哦。”抬起头来看着诗芝，鼻头有一点点几乎不会被注意到的汗，亮闪闪的，就像孩童会追逐的珍珠。<br/>
　　诗芝点了点头，轻手轻脚地走到了沙发旁坐下。相叶的家太过安静了，让她无论做什么都不由自主地小心翼翼，就好像这房间内的一砖一瓦，一桌一椅之间都沉睡着一些不应该被打扰的东西，绵延不绝。</p><p>　　诗芝是在某次与朋友出行游玩时认识相叶雅纪的。那是在今年七月的时候，曾经和诗芝关系不错的一位大学同学突然说要一起去湖边开烧烤派对，并在他们的Line群中催促着大家“叫来越多的人越好哦”。原本并不怎么想去的诗芝，却在之后收到了该同学的私信。<br/>
　　“我会叫上我公司的一位同事哦☆〜（ゝ。∂）”<br/>
　　诗芝无奈地关上了手机屏幕。<br/>
　　这是什么意味不明的颜文字嘛。在心里不爽地想着。又不是要去联谊。</p><p>　　最后还是去了。<br/>
　　被友人热情过头地介绍给了相叶雅纪，一个好看到让诗芝完全不觉得会需要来参加这种像是联谊一般的烧烤派对的人。相叶穿着一件深红色的格子衬衫，领口稍微比常人更开了一点点，下身一条灰色的七分裤，小腿上的腿毛干净而柔软。被朋友介绍的时候，嘴唇稍微有点菱形地张开，刚好露出了整齐的两排牙齿，白得耀眼。脸颊上堆起一点幼齿到不行的婴儿肥，法令纹却比同龄人要深一些。<br/>
　　“你好，我叫诗芝。”心里想着不能辜负朋友的苦心，于是直接报上了自己的名字。<br/>
　　“你好，我是相叶雅纪。”男人带着鼻音的声音里掺杂着一些耿直的认真，毫无成年人的苦大仇深地报上了自己的全名，就像是一年级生在全班面前介绍自己时的那股劲头，在初夏的阳光之中，脸上浮着比不远处那波光粼粼的湖面还要闪烁的笑颜。<br/>
　　诗芝的心跳突然便漏了一拍。<br/>
　　聚餐开始之后，诗芝便与相叶有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。烤炉离湖边很近，湖岸的草坪很陡，每当诗芝扭过头与相叶说话时，都发现男人一直站在诗芝稍微靠后一点的位置。一开始诗芝总以为他是害羞了，还在心里暗自琢磨着这有点可爱，然而直到日上三竿，他们的对话开始变得不再生涩的时候，诗芝才发现相叶站在她身后，和自己保持着礼貌却又不疏远的距离，一只手臂微微抬起来，在自己与身后的陡坡之间，形成了一道不会让人注意到，却又温暖可靠的屏障。<br/>
　　诗芝心头一颤。</p><p>　　相叶雅纪是个温柔到极致的男人，在他们更多的交往中诗芝意识到。无论怎样都会对她笑着，不怎么注意形象地咧着嘴，却又意外的亲近可人。一起去看电影的时候，也会穿着一件普通至极，在他身上却光芒四射的连帽衫，拖着他似乎永远离不开的七分裤，裤脚空空地来回逛荡，里面精干的小腿修长而笔直。或者一起去游乐园的时候，会蹭蹭蹭跑到前面去，急匆匆地回头扔给她一句“人好多哦，你在这里呆着，我去买票哦”地让她在树荫下等着便傻乎乎地去排队，回来的时候满头满脸的汗，撩起衣服擦了擦，稀奇古怪的带着鼻音的笑声闷在单薄的T恤里，那撩起的T恤之下，露出了形状好看，蒙着一层薄汗的腹肌。又或者与他一起去逛街的时候，自己都已经觉得因为花费的时间太长而不好意思，却被那人轻柔地说着“诗芝想要再试衣服的话就去吧”之类的话。<br/>
　　诗芝想要和相叶雅纪开始一段感情。她相信相叶也是有一点喜欢自己的，不然哪个男人会如此温柔而有耐心地对待一个毛毛躁躁，不怎么漂亮也不怎么聪明的女孩子呢。更何况是相叶这样的男生。<br/>
　　漂亮的，柔和的，温暖如夏日的阳光一样的男生。<br/>
　　“相叶君，有恋人吗？”于是在他们认识了有一个多月的时候，诗芝这样发问了，因为她发现相叶似乎一直都没有打算做出什么点破这层纸的行为。<br/>
　　相叶眨了眨眼，月牙一般的黑眸锋利了起来，英气的双眉藏在细碎的刘海之间。<br/>
　　“没有吧。”沉默良久之后抛给她这样一句话，相叶稍微加快了一点脚步，让诗芝勉强跟上他，视线只能落到那人微微翘起的发尖所缠绕着的美丽的耳廓。<br/>
　　是什么意思呢。诗芝很在意，看着男人向来柔软的背影突然僵硬起来，宽阔的肩膀也似乎变得刚烈而不容置疑。那虽然让她看到了相叶不同于以往的霸气，却又让她觉得，她与相叶之间原本在一点点缩短的距离，突然又拉开到了无尽的遥远。<br/>
　　遥远到了永远都无法接近的地步。</p><p>　　相叶君，如棉花糖一般美好的双眼之内，藏着什么故事呢吗。</p><p>　　九月的时候，当相叶邀请她去家里做客时，她便毫不犹豫地答应了。<br/>
　　年龄也不小了，渴望一段认真的感情也并没有什么错。自己也已经到了谈婚论嫁的年龄，每次回老家的时候都会被一脸担心的父母小心翼翼地暗示着相亲之类的事情。诗芝觉得自己是真心喜欢相叶的，30岁的男人也与她相当合适，只是男人一直以来若即若离的暧昧态度让诗芝觉得自己有些被玩弄了。她在心里下定决心，这一次，一定要和相叶说清楚。</p><p>　　相叶家的沙发前铺着一张软绵绵的地毯。地毯上不那么刻板地摆着一张普通的茶几。深棕色的，在家具店用两千元就能买到的，常年摆在角落里布满灰尘无人问津的那种。茶几的桌面是一层玻璃，下面还有第二层，透过布满不太明显的水印的玻璃，诗芝看到第二层有一个盒子孤零零地躺着，上面盖着一层灰，盒子的边缘有几个细长的指印被灰尘描摹出颜色更淡的形状。<br/>
　　是相叶君的指印吧。<br/>
　　好看的，有力的，如夏日碧绿的柳叶一般，指腹微微鼓起，触摸在自己身上，就像亲吻皮肤的晚霞一样温暖的手指。<br/>
　　诗芝情不自禁地将自己的手指对上了那覆着薄灰的指印。那手指更长些，却并不比自己的粗。那让她想到了相叶精瘦的身体，肌肉修长而坚硬。轻微的金属碰撞声，那小盒子就被诗芝捧在了手里，没什么重量，金属的凉意触碰着她的指尖，盒盖的接口处回荡着谙响。<br/>
　　这样随便就拿别人的东西看大概不好吧。诗芝在心里这样问着自己。不过看上去也并不是什么重要的东西。<br/>
　　一层这么厚的灰尘布满的盒子，又怎么可能是什么重要的东西呢。<br/>
　　诗芝自认为任性地撅起嘴。<br/>
　　——相叶君，是要成为她男朋友的人，一个旧盒子被私自打开看了也没什么。她才不要顾虑这么多呢。如果可以的话，她还要看到更多呢。</p><p>　　诗芝真的看到了更多。<br/>
　　盒子里除了一沓厚厚的照片就什么都没有了。<br/>
　　照片是用普通的纸打出来的，分辨率很低，黑白两色描摹出白昼。照片里围着一群人，穿着看上去像是深色的校服，有男有女，表情被色块分割的一片模糊，但动作都大致分得清。女生大部分都捂着嘴，男生们形态各异，动作夸张。似乎是有着刺眼的阳光在照射着，让天空发白，远处的树木闪着发黄的光。照片的正中央，两个似乎是主角的男生紧贴着，其中一个精瘦的男生留着半长不短的头发，发尖不知是因为颜色原因还是年代久远而显得有些发黄，柔顺地遮住了侧脸，微微歪着的婴儿肥脸白皙到几乎透明，鸦黑的睫毛模糊地藏在刘海之间。另一个男生比他稍微矮一点，一头乱发就像是被风吹起一样，深色的刘海分割着英挺的剑眉，身子挺得直直的，一双眼睛瞪得过分的大。<br/>
　　他们在亲吻。<br/>
　　诗芝飞快地翻看着那一沓照片。都是一模一样的画面，粗糙的纸面摩擦着发出悉悉簌簌的声音，像是在讲述着什么古老禁忌的传说。那些纸张差不多相同的位置，在靠近顶端边缘的正中央，似乎是被曾经钉在墙上那般地，有着不起眼的小洞。<br/>
　　因为太过模糊的原因，诗芝并不能分辨出那照片上的任何人。只是她如着了魔一般一遍遍看着那明明都一样的照片，仿佛被人使了咒语，甚至幻听出了些许声音来。<br/>
　　女孩子的尖叫声。男孩子们的口哨与起哄声。回荡在原本静谧的校园之中。两个男孩子被逼迫着亲吻了。也许是在课后人群嘈杂的操场上，又或者是一天的学习之后，高一生的集体活动课上。篮球场被男生们占满，女孩子们绕着操场散步，或是围着球场注视着自己暗恋的少年，而后突然间的起哄声让所有人都围在了一起，两个男生的嘴唇撞在一起，女生们捂住了嘴。最后不知是哪个捣蛋鬼掏出了手机。咔嚓一声。那属于年少的回忆被定格。<br/>
　　这其实没什么。谁没有年少轻狂过，谁没有被同学捉弄过。诗芝高中时，班内的男孩子们也是什么恶作剧都做得出来，两个男孩子当众接吻，也并不是什么会让她目瞪口呆的事情。</p><p>　　只是相叶君，为什么会有这样厚厚一沓照片呢。<br/>
　　完全一样的照片，画面中的主角也看不清是谁，模糊得就像多年以前的梦。被打印出了这么多，顶端都有着奇怪的小洞，整齐地藏在这小盒子里。明明似乎是很久都没有翻看过了，却又放在茶几下方这种伸手可及的地方。<br/>
　　诗芝莫名冒出一身冷汗。</p><p>　　“你在看什么？”<br/>
　　声音突然在死寂的房间中响起。诗芝一惊，手慌乱地颤抖了一下，照片散落一地。明明只是沙发到地面的低矮距离，那些纸片却像是故意引人注目似的，如翅羽一般来回翻飞了好一阵，才尘埃落定一般全部滑落到地上。<br/>
　　“抱歉……”诗芝一急，看着相叶手中端着两个水杯，表情凝重地站在厨房门口，她一下子竟要哭了出来。她慌忙站了起来，低着头，心里却暗自希望相叶能如往常一样温柔地走上前，轻轻抚摸着她的肩膀，对她说没事了。<br/>
　　对她说没事了。<br/>
　　对她说诗芝，我喜欢你，我们在一起吧。<br/>
　　对她说诗芝，你是个好女孩，我想要和你过一辈子。<br/>
　　想要拥有相叶雅纪，想要他只为自己一个人用微笑折射着阳光，只为自己一个人融化成一潭温柔的春水。<br/>
　　然而诗芝抬起头，看到相叶双唇发抖着，缓缓地将两杯茶放在茶几上，蹲下身子一张一张捡起那些照片，指甲在地板上划出刺耳的尖响。那些照片被相叶如珍宝一般叠得整齐如一，放回到盒子里，盖好盖子，拂去灰尘。在这个过程中，相叶始终与诗芝保持着若即若离的心痛距离。<br/>
　　那距离刺得她双眼发酸。<br/>
　　“诗芝，”最终相叶轻声说，“我知道你是认真的。”双唇紧闭着也依旧形成了一个可爱的菱形，“所以我，也应该给你一个答复了。”语速很慢，就像诗芝的奶奶给她讲睡前故事一般。“你问过我有没有恋人。”相叶给了她一个疏远的微笑，“我很抱歉那时候对你说的是没有。”</p><p>　　“我其实是有的。”<br/>
　　“而且，这辈子大概也只有那一个了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
第2卷 (2)<br/>
　　从上次与相叶不欢而散的那一次已经过去了快一个月。九月下旬的时候，空气中夹杂了一丝凉意，秋天的味道逐渐浓郁了起来。那段时间，诗芝再也没有接到相叶的任何消息，本以为与那人从此会如交叉线一样过了交点越走越远，却没曾想在她经常去的一家咖啡店中，遇到了独自一人的相叶。<br/>
　　那时男人坐在窗边，面前摆着一杯喝了一半的咖啡，歪头出神地看着窗外，似乎比上一次见面时瘦了些，脸颊凹陷得印出一片阴影，刘海一缕一缕刺进干净的眼里。<br/>
　　“相叶君。”诗芝轻声说着，脚步中带着点理直气壮地走了过去。男人闻声转过脸，在看到她的那一瞬眼白很少的眸子里掺杂进一丝迷茫，反射着阳光的脸上似乎想要摆出一副坚硬的表情，却依旧映照着莫名的柔和。<br/>
　　诗芝心间一颤。<br/>
　　果然还是喜欢着。</p><p>　　“相叶君。”诗芝又叫了一声，走过去坐在他对面，在要了一杯拿铁之后，她认真地盯着对面那个无论如何都不敢与她对视的男人。<br/>
　　“相叶君，和恋人还幸福吗？”轻笑了一声，诗芝有些尖刻地问着，心里酸酸地想着那男人大概会有些害羞和惶恐地点点头吧，却看到相叶乍然抬起头，双眼如利剑一般刺过来，上翘的眉毛皱起来，脸上的茫然也一瞬间隐去了。<br/>
　　“……相叶君？”心中一悸，看着那表情的诗芝心脏猛一抽痛。</p><p>　　“诗芝，”隔了很久，相叶软糯的声音传来，“是真的想要和你进行一段认真的感情的，我。”<br/>
　　诗芝一怔。<br/>
　　“在你之前，我尝试过很多次，交过不少女朋友——”<br/>
　　“我不介意！”急匆匆地就脱口而出，诗芝被自己的话吓到了。<br/>
　　果然还是喜欢，喜欢得连自己卑微的自尊都要抛开了。</p><p>　　“诗芝，”将手覆盖在自己的手背上，相叶打断了她想要继续说下去的冲动，双眼周围泛起了无形的水汽。张了张嘴，相叶顿了一下，“我觉得我还是做不到。我放不下。”<br/>
　　“是因为你的那个‘恋人’吗？”诗芝愣了一下，心情也低落了下去。<br/>
　　“大概吧。”<br/>
　　诗芝抬起视线的那一瞬，便撞上了相叶莞尔一笑。那笑容完美而彻底，耀眼如窗外映照在半凉的咖啡上，带着点芳香的阳光。<br/>
　　“真想见一见那个女生呢。”诗芝不由地就随着那笑容翘起了嘴角，鼻尖却是一酸，“给我讲讲她吧？”<br/>
　　想见一见她，想知道她的故事，想知道到底是什么样的女孩子，到底比自己优秀多少，能吸引住相叶这样美好的男人，能让他尝试数次都无法放下，能让这样一个她所见过的最温暖，散发着最多快乐的男人被绞束着无法挣脱。<br/>
　　“男生。”相叶收起了笑。<br/>
　　“嗯？”诗芝一怔，思维还没有缓过神来。<br/>
　　“男生。”字被咬得很重，相叶认真地纠正着她。</p><p>　　直到相叶开始说话了，诗芝都还没有从震惊和迷惑中恢复过来。男人那比常人鼻音都要重的声音仿佛是从多年前的梦境中穿越而来的挽歌一般萦绕着，自己的视线就如她上一次在相叶家看到的那张照片一样模糊了一切的边缘。</p><p>　　那张照片上，其中一个亲吻的男生，是我哦。<br/>
　　那时候差不多也是现在这个季节。夏天欲走还留。绿叶中夹杂着一丝秋天的影子。天空很高，抬起手触不到边际。校园里干净的空气混着独属于少年少女无病呻吟的撕心裂肺。篮球撞在篮板上，足球磕到球框边。女孩子夹紧的双腿在制服裙中若隐若现，男孩子的领口敞开歪系着领结。教室中的桌面被阳光晒了一天暖洋洋的。黑板上的一角写着那天值日生的名字。<br/>
　　那另一个男生，便是他了。</p><p>　　这辈子大概也只有那一个了。<br/>
　　似乎是碰到了指尖，嘴唇丰满而柔软的，十三年前的那唯一一个。</p><p>　　<br/>
第3卷 (3)<br/>
　　高中的时候，相叶雅纪就是那种班里常年坐在后排的，校服前两个扣子敞开，裤腿卷了几卷露出脚踝，笑起来阳光都能明亮几分的瘦高瘦高的男生。时不时能收到女生的告白，会挠挠头害羞地笑一下。在班里的成绩排名不高不低，和大部分男生全都打成一片，也有不少缠着他的女性朋友。长着一张美男子的脸，乍一看话很少，但混熟了就是个能随便欺负老实巴交的老好人。活动课会勾肩搭背着一群男生跑到操场上打球，一身臭汗地回来，脸上挂着干净到不行的笑，隔天就又能收获几封粉红粉红的情书。<br/>
　　而那个时候，樱井翔便是完全另外一个世界的人。<br/>
　　在同一个班里，樱井翔是常年坐在前三排的那个。虽说刚升入高中的时候，一部分原因是那家伙个子不高而被安排在靠前的位置，然而更多是因为成绩好。樱井翔的校服每次都穿得一丝不苟，梳着普通男生的短发，额前散着不太长的刘海，举止得体，是走在楼道里隔着十米远就能感受到气场的那种。包揽着班长，学习委员，和学生会长这些闪闪发光的职位，在大人物来的时候当个学生代表在全校面前讲个话，远远把他们这种班里不惹是生非也不求上进的普通学生甩在后面，进了高中恨不能一学期也说不了几句话，只有在足球场上看到他飞扬跋扈的身影，帮忙扔回踢飞的足球时，能得到一句没什么感情的感谢。樱井翔不招摇，有着自己的朋友圈子，却自带着校园风云人物的磁场，虽然不像相叶雅纪这种邻家大男生那般亲和，却也为人公正讲理，所以人缘倒是出奇的好，暗恋的女生也是前仆后继，情书争先恐后地飞，年级里处于底层的混混们一般对樱井翔这类学生恨得牙痒痒，却又不敢轻举妄动。</p><p>　　相叶雅纪高一一年基本都没和樱井翔有什么交集。他平日活得大大咧咧，一年下来笔头咬坏了一堆，课本的角角翘得泛黄，卷子上也全是汗味。下午活动课打完球回来又被几个女生拽着往各种社团跑。相叶雅纪也不知道怎么拒绝，就哈哈哈地笑着答应，一年下来社团活动参加不少，虽说没干什么有用的，年级里朋友倒是认识了很多。楼道最那头的班里都能有几个勾肩搭背的哥们儿。<br/>
　　相叶雅纪也没花什么时间学习。班里的好学生时间表都排得满满的，又是练乐器又是上补习班。相叶的爸妈是开餐馆的，一直呆在老家千叶，相叶上学的时候住在东京的奶奶家，周末才回老家。老太太不懂什么补习班，尽想着把自己的大孙子养的白白胖胖的。相叶倒不是那种笨孩子，平时完成了作业，凭着点聪明劲儿也能把成绩维持个中等，从未得到过老师的青睐，也没被训话过。</p><p>　　高一那年，樱井翔唯一一次主动来找相叶雅纪说话是在再普通不过的一天。活动课之前的时候，班里骚动起来，悉悉簌簌讲小话的声音此起彼伏，伴随着宅男们偷偷拿出GBC打游戏的声音，还有谈恋爱的少男少女偷偷发短信相约操场的按键声。相叶雅纪朝后仰着，拿椅子的后两个腿支着地面，摇摇晃晃的，椅背咣咣地磕着后排的桌子，被最后一排的兄弟拍了一下后脑勺。<br/>
　　打球哦。下课咱就往外冲，占球场去。后排的男生趴在他耳边小声说，顺便无比信任他地拍了拍肩膀。<br/>
　　はいはいはい。满口答应着，相叶趁老师转过头写板书的时候朝后面比了个OK的手势。斜前排不远处的女孩子听到动静回过头看了他一眼，朝他笑了一下。相叶耳根有点发热，慌乱地眨了眨眼，眼角瞥到那女生的脸腾地一下子莫名就红了。</p><p>　　下课铃响起的那一瞬间，全班一下子就闹了起来，老师都还没总结完最后一句话，几个疯孩子就已经破门而出了。相叶因为座位在后排，没有成为最先逃出去的，而是在老师已经收拾完走出教室之后才灌了几口水，脱下校服外套也以百米赛跑的架势准备往外冲，却没成想在刚跑到座位过道的中间就被猛地截住了。<br/>
　　有个家伙用身子截住了他。相叶雅纪有个毛病，一兴奋起来就控制不住力道，再加上他大长腿本来就跑得飞快，正和那人撞了个满怀，高中的男生身上没什么肉，跟两副骨架子撞上没什么区别，都疼得龇牙咧嘴。<br/>
　　相叶雅纪一抬起头，正对上樱井翔鼓鼓的鹿眼和龇出来的大门牙。<br/>
　　“抱歉抱歉……！”相叶有点慌，心跳一下子就飞快，一个是和樱井不熟，一个是那家伙似乎真的被他撞得不轻。<br/>
　　当然大部分原因还是怕生。<br/>
　　相叶从小就怕生，不到混熟了的地步根本不敢轻举妄动，整天被奶奶说成是受惊的小兔子，急了都不敢咬人。小时候老被她老人家牵着串门，说是要帮他克服这臭毛病。相叶倒是不以为意，自认为这是性格使然，怕生和易害羞的性子也没给他的成长之路带来什么大麻烦，再加上他秀气的外表，倒是吸引了不少少女的芳心。<br/>
　　现在相叶有点害怕地皱着脸，手足无措地站也不是蹲也不是，看着面前那比他稍矮的少年苦着脸扶着桌子直起身来，便又忍不住说绕口令一般地道歉。<br/>
　　“没事。”打断了相叶的话，樱井没什么表情地眨了眨眼，大眼睛闪亮亮地好像在放电。相叶盯着那张好学生脸，心脏害怕地提到了嗓子眼。“就是来跟相叶君说一下，今天放学之后轮到你值日，和我。”<br/>
　　“好的好的好的！”慌忙地答应着，心里却突然想着似乎还没轮到过和樱井一起做值日。放学之后同学都离开的那段时间，只有两个人做值日这种事情，每次如果是和不熟的人，相叶都会尴尬的不行。而且今天冒失地撞了人家，还是那个大名鼎鼎闪闪发光飞扬跋扈没说过几句话的樱井翔，相叶在心里偷偷喊着糟糕。<br/>
　　“那，我把你的名字写到值日生那一栏咯？”语调没怎么变，带着点少年的沙哑和柔软，樱井又眨了眨眼。<br/>
　　相叶才注意到这人真喜欢眨眼啊。是比一般的眨眼都要稍微用力一点，就好像眼睛太大必须要努力才能闭起来的那种眨眼。<br/>
　　“你会写吗？”相叶脱口而出。<br/>
　　没成想樱井翔竟然笑了出来，翘嘴一咧，两颗仓鼠牙大得出奇，白得要命。“怎么不会啊。”<br/>
　　相叶有那么几秒似乎被冰封了，愣愣地盯着对面那家伙晃瞎人眼的笑，直到被樱井一声“相叶君？”的叫才回过神来，却见那人又冲他笑了一下，剑眉一翘，“那放学后见咯。”<br/>
　　之后是怎么被他的几个哥们儿吼着怎么还磨蹭还不去抢场子啊而跑到球场的相叶就不太记得了。大概是当时傻了。</p><p>　　至于到底为什么傻，他也记不太清了，只是之前从未忘记过值日的他，却意外地和同学打球打疯了，等朋友都擦着汗准备回家的时候，他才猛然想起来自己那天还有值日要做，一看手表，竟已然过了放学时间半个多小时。<br/>
　　糟了糟了糟了。<br/>
　　相叶一下子都快哭出来了，拽起书包就往班里跑，汗顺着脖子哗哗地流，痒得难受。<br/>
　　咣当一声撞开班门，竟发现班里已经被收拾的整整齐齐，椅子也都已经摆进桌子下面。樱井一个人正擦着黑板。<br/>
　　“抱歉抱歉——！真的很抱歉！”相叶皱着脸诚惶诚恐地喊起来，书包往地上一扔就去讲台柜里找黑板擦。<br/>
　　“我都基本做完了，没关系的。”依旧是那带着点沙哑的少年音，没什么特别大起大落的语气。<br/>
　　“抱歉！翔君！抱歉！一不小心忘记了！”就快要开始鞠躬的相叶也不明白自己为什么就这么慌乱，明明平时从来都是大大咧咧的。<br/>
　　“相叶君，都说了没事了。”突然就被扶住了肩膀，相叶抬起头，发现樱井居然离他还不到半米远，黑眸里倒映着自己因为慌张而皱起来的丑得要命的脸，“是怕我给老师打小报告吗？”<br/>
　　啊……？<br/>
　　相叶的嘴张着，一直保持着那个菱形，想了半天竟不知道怎么回答。</p><p>　　按理说应该是。对方是老师眼中的领头羊，尖子生，自己要是在他面前搞砸了，以后在老师那里日子估计也不会好过。不过，相叶却分明觉得他并不是因为这个才慌张。<br/>
　　那是因为什么啊。<br/>
　　见鬼了。</p><p>　　“放心。”樱井拍拍他的肩膀，“你们难不成都觉得我是那种老师的小跑腿？”音调升高了，一个问句，竟带出了那人声音中少有的一点鼻音，和独属于那个年纪的小男孩的甜美。<br/>
　　“不、倒也不是……”<br/>
　　还没等相叶说完，樱井就拿起讲台上的书包甩到肩膀上，“那，我回家了？要去赶补习班呢。”——是因为一不小心忘记了值日的自己，樱井才花了更多的时间打扫卫生，从而需要赶着才能去上补习班吗？——“明天见咯。”<br/>
　　相叶张开嘴还没来得及发出声音，樱井就已经转过身，背对着他，抬起手给了他一个帅气的招手动作，走出了教室。<br/>
　　等到樱井的身影消失之后相叶才回过神来，心里懊恼着怎么回事啊明明是同班同学应该问他要不要一起回家嘛真是的。就算不顺路也应该提出要和他一起走出学校啊，相叶雅纪你笨死了！<br/>
　　相叶垂头丧气地扭过头，看着黑板一角值日生栏那里，规整地并排写着的，相叶雅纪和樱井翔的名字，心情莫名地就烦躁起来。</p><p>　　那次之后，相叶雅纪再也没有轮到和樱井翔一起值日。本来就混着不同圈子的他，也和樱井翔没再有什么交集。高中的生活也如行云流水一般地过。相叶依旧在后三排徘徊，仰着身子用两个椅子腿坐着，咬着笔头，新的课本也渐渐翘了页角，卷子一摞摞皱巴巴沾上了少年的熏香，没什么老师会注意，从没被请过家长，也从没未点名表扬。<br/>
　　直到那天。<br/>
　　那时他们刚升入高二，也是再普通不过的一天。九月初的阳光都与曾经高一的那天初夏的阳光相差无几，温度适宜，洒在他们的身上，蒸发着他们满头满脸的汗。天空蓝到透明，灿烂地映照在教学楼的玻璃窗上，时不时飘来几朵悠闲的云。活动课的时候，同班胡闹的几个男生吵嚷着要玩点新鲜的，还没等谁接话就被一群叽叽喳喳的女生掺合进来吵着要玩真心话大冒险。<br/>
　　相叶玩游戏向来运气不好，自己还没搞明白就莫名其妙地被起哄着说输了，立刻一帮人就开始商量着要做什么大冒险。<br/>
　　相叶庆幸自己刚才选择的是大冒险，让他登高爬树恶作剧都没什么，最坏的就是被老师骂一顿，他虽然脸皮薄，但好歹也是和一群大咧咧的男生们混过这么久的，尴尬尴尬也就过去了。如果是让他说真心话什么的，相叶当真是要羞愧死的。<br/>
　　一群人七嘴八舌商量了半天都没有结果，最后不知道是哪个混蛋——如果相叶有那个勇气绝对要把他五马分尸扔到东京湾里去——声音尖利通透，一下子就回荡在他们一群人中间。<br/>
　　“去强吻樱井翔怎么样。”</p><p>　　相叶雅纪真想当场挖个坑跳进去。<br/>
　　庆幸自己选的是大冒险？！庆幸个鬼啊！</p><p>　　最后被一群人偷偷摸摸跟着，似乎随时都准备着炸开起哄似的，相叶硬着头皮将视线定格在操场那一头站在足球场边上，手臂和侧腰之间夹着一个足球正和别人说话的樱井翔身上，心里已经做好了被狠揍一顿的准备。<br/>
　　做就做吧。被那么多人默默注视着，相叶不好意思耍赖，只得一咬牙走过去，努力让自己的步伐显得不那么慌乱。<br/>
　　“……翔君？”相叶此刻无比憎恨自己语气中的犹豫和恐慌，似乎也是被那人听了出来，樱井回过头来看着他的表情带了比往常更多了一点的柔和，嘴角似笑非笑。<br/>
　　上吧。<br/>
　　相叶心一横。</p><p>　　贴上嘴唇的那一段时间，相叶并不知道过了多久。耳边很安静，风似乎吹起了时间的流动声，叮当作响。远处有不清晰的吵闹声，隔世一般传来，在他耳畔却能奏出一曲美妙的歌。相叶不会什么接吻的技巧，硬生生地把嘴唇挤在那人的嘴上，伸手扶着樱井翔的肩膀，脑海里竟冒出一句这家伙的肩膀好溜啊都快扶不住了。<br/>
　　似乎是自己用力过猛，不一会儿他就在唇间尝到了樱井翔的口水，没什么味道，湿乎乎的并不舒服，却不知为何并不让他觉得厌恶。隔着樱井的厚嘴唇他能感觉到那硬朗的大板牙的形状，相叶眨了眨眼睛，感受着对方的气息有点凌乱地喷在自己的脸上，掺杂着阳光的味道，燥热而强烈。<br/>
　　之后便是一个推力，相叶后退了几步，一下子从刚才飘忽的状态中被拽回现实，竟发现耳边的起哄声已经震天响，女生惊讶地捂着嘴，男生嘻嘻哈哈地吹着口哨。相叶这才意识到在人群包围圈最里面的几个混蛋学生举着的手机还没有收回来，照相机的咔嚓声似乎还回荡在半空。<br/>
　　相叶眯起眼睛，心中已经有了被揍的觉悟，然而等了几秒拳头却没有如期而至，他睁开眼，却看到樱井面红耳赤着昂头看着那举着手机拍照的学生。<br/>
　　“删掉。”语气波澜不惊，轻如鸿毛，却让相叶觉得震耳欲聋。<br/>
　　按了几个键，那面目有些狰狞地笑着的混混说着，“好了，已——群——发。”拖拽的长音如钟声的嗡鸣，撞得相叶头晕脑胀。<br/>
　　樱井的脸更红了，瞪大的双眼如被擒拿住的野兽一般，发根都比往常扎起不少。后退了几步，那少年扭头撇了他一眼，目光如飞刀一样刺在他身上，让他的心脏骤然一疼。樱井翔转身便走，推开人群离开，背影丝毫未变。<br/>
　　肩膀有点溜，挺拔的，刚毅的，不容置疑的背影。</p><p>　　相叶雅纪从小就被奶奶说没心没肺。直到17岁了也一样，没被揍也没什么损失，相叶回家睡了一觉，第二天一早，昨天的那场闹剧就被相叶忘了一大半，拽着书包叼着面包急匆匆跑到学校去了。直到来到教室里，看到后面墙壁上的告示板里，被摁钉扎了一张黑白打印出来的图片，虽然模糊，却分明就是他与樱井亲吻的样子，才彻底傻了眼。<br/>
　　被自己后排的弟兄挤了挤眼睛，见大家都没有围攻嘲弄他的意思，刚想松口气，却顺着朋友的视线望了过去。<br/>
　　教室前端，樱井的桌子上，被密密麻麻用铅笔写满了污秽的话语，歪扭的文字之间，时不时插进来一张厚嘴唇，一个桃心，或者一些更不堪入目的男性器官，几张他们接吻的照片被恶意地摆成了心形，在樱井原本干净的课桌上格外扎眼。<br/>
　　相叶意识到，今天将会是樱井的噩梦。<br/>
　　只是那时的他还不知道，那仅仅是樱井，与他相叶雅纪的噩梦的开端。</p><p>　　<br/>
第4卷 (4)<br/>
　　樱井翔走进教室的时候，全班人都安静了下来。沉默了半晌，不知是谁吹了声口哨，班里又随之嘈杂了起来。樱井旁若无人地走到座位上，将书包过于用力地摔在椅子上，那声音让教室里回归了片刻的安静。那人将桌上的照片胡乱抓在一起，纸张被大力折起来时发出震耳欲聋的撕扯声。<br/>
　　相叶低下头，从自己过长的刘海的缝隙之间看着前排的樱井。<br/>
　　基佬。<br/>
　　角落里的声音从相叶的后防迸发出来，撞过无形的空气让樱井转过身来，脸上没什么表情，目光如箭扫过他们后几排的所有人，最终将视线定格在被钉在墙壁告示板上的照片上。<br/>
　　樱井翔没说话，在全班同学或惊恐或厌恶或嘲弄的视线之中大步流星地走到教室后方，正贴着相叶那一排。樱井翔在经过相叶的时候，带起一阵风，掺杂着书本的香，和淋浴露淡到几乎闻不到的味道。<br/>
　　翔君。<br/>
　　相叶想要这样叫出来。<br/>
　　没事的，翔君。<br/>
　　他稍微抬起头，突然就感觉到后排的朋友在他肩膀上猛推了一下，力道里带着些让他厌恶至极的赞许，那让他抬起眼帘，突然就撞上了樱井扫视过来的目光。那眼神与他的对视了几秒。<br/>
　　——或者，几毫秒。</p><p>　　翔君。</p><p>　　相叶的视线模糊了，脸上咧出了一个难看至极的苦笑。<br/>
　　樱井脸上冷冰冰的表情没有什么改变，他没有再看相叶，伸手将那照片从告示板上撕下来，“呲啦”一声，回声绵延不绝。</p><p>　　课间时，樱井鲜少地没有离开教室，一个人默默洗了抹布，将桌上的铅笔印一点点擦去。不知是谁在背后狠推了他一下，让他一下子扑倒在桌上，制服被潮湿的桌子打上了些许肮脏的水印，几声刺耳的尖笑便从教室不同的地方传来。<br/>
　　下午班会之前，樱井作为班长在讲台上将那天的作业写在了黑板的一角，却又是不知被谁从背后直接捅了一个千年杀，让他皱起脸扑在黑板上，转过身的时候，罪魁祸首早就埋进课间乱七八糟的教室之中。上课铃在那时便响起了。樱井像往常班会一样说着“大家安静一下”来维持着纪律，却不知从哪里传来一声过于用力的亲吻声惹得一片男生恶意猥琐的哄笑，那亲吻的吱吱声刺激着相叶的神经，鸡皮疙瘩沿着他的脊柱往上爬。<br/>
　　樱井的脸沉了下来，一只手掌猛地拍在黑板上，震得全班恢复了安静。少年没再说什么话，抿着嘴迈下讲台朝自己的座位走过去，却在半路上被人绊了一跤，又引来了几声窃笑。樱井再度直起身子的时候，视线如飞鸿一般滑过了相叶，被午后窗外的阳光照射着的瞳孔像是被稀释了黑色，透明之下暗潮涌动。<br/>
　　相叶捂住了自己的胃。<br/>
　　很痛。<br/>
　　黑板的一角，安静地写着那一天放学后的值日生。<br/>
　　樱井翔。<br/>
　　相叶雅纪。</p><p>　　活动课之后，回到教室的相叶，发现樱井翔已经开始了值日。课桌经过一天的使用而变得七扭八歪，地上洒落着各种垃圾。仲夏的晚霞从窗外洒进来，在一排排桌上拼出四边的形状。樱井听到声音，抬起头看了看他，脸上的表情很少。<br/>
　　相叶心脏提到了嗓子眼，没说话，拿起扫帚默默跟着做值日。</p><p>　　“对不起。”<br/>
　　正在擦黑板的樱井翔转过身子，就看到了站在课桌之间，一本正经地弯腰鞠躬的相叶雅纪。<br/>
　　“嗯？”没什么语气地质疑了一声。<br/>
　　“对不起！”相叶抬高了音调，又鞠了一躬，“他们那样地对待你，真的对不起！”<br/>
　　半天没听到回应，相叶诧异地抬起头，竟发现樱井翔正冲他笑着，一双红唇翘得嫣然，皓齿若隐若现，剑眉飞扬，杏眼眯成了月牙，带起下眼睑上深色的卧蚕。<br/>
　　“相叶君，不需要道歉啊。”<br/>
　　“可是，如果不是因为我——”<br/>
　　“相叶君，”打断了他的话，樱井脸上的笑容褪去了，“看我不顺眼的人总会看我不顺眼，就算这次不是你，他们也总会在之后抓住我的把柄。”<br/>
　　相叶愣住。<br/>
　　“我，还庆幸是相叶君呢。如果是别人，早被我揍得六亲不认了。”<br/>
　　“——哎？”</p><p>　　庆幸是相叶君。<br/>
　　庆幸。<br/>
　　庆幸……是他。</p><p>　　相叶在心里来回琢磨着这句话，突然就心跳加速面红耳赤，抬起眼帘便对上了樱井直勾勾的凝视，如利剑一般贯穿着他。“那个、翔君……？”磕巴着语无伦次，却看到樱井收回了那压迫性的目光，用力眨了眨眼，将那仓鼠脸又笼罩上了一层少年气十足的乖巧。<br/>
　　“所以，以后请不要再主动找我说话了？”樱井歪了歪头，“还是，不要和我处在一个阵营比较好。”<br/>
　　“可是，这件事明明是发生在我们两个身上，最终却只有你一个人被针对了，对不起，不过我会觉得很愧——”<br/>
　　又一次打断了相叶的话，樱井说，“既然我一个人被针对就可以，那么也没有必要把你牵扯进来。”<br/>
　　是——在保护他吗？<br/>
　　“……谢、谢谢。”心里这样想着，相叶底气不足地回答。<br/>
　　“不用，”樱井一扬眉，“并不是为了保护你，只是觉得没有必要。”<br/>
　　相叶又是一愣。<br/>
　　“有些人，无论如何也会针对我，既然与你无关，就不要自讨苦吃了。”</p><p>　　一个是茫茫人海中，柔软安静的相叶雅纪，一个是浑身钢刺，锋芒耀眼的樱井翔。</p><p>　　“翔君——不害怕吗？”看着已经收拾好书包准备离开的樱井，相叶问。<br/>
　　樱井翔扭头看了他一眼，嘴角似笑非笑。“害怕啊。”最后还是抛给他一个完整的笑，语气满是不在乎的慵懒，“要去补习班了，走了哦。明天见。”<br/>
　　明天——<br/>
　　就要失去了。<br/>
　　相叶心中一慌。</p><p>　　翔君，想要和我一起回家吗。<br/>
　　那句话扼在相叶的喉咙里。<br/>
　　翔君。<br/>
　　——翔ちゃん。</p><p>　　“翔ちゃん。”</p><p>　　樱井回过头，眼中滑过一丝涟漪。<br/>
　　“接吻的技术还不够好呐，翔ちゃん。”咧开嘴，相叶给了樱井一个后槽牙都能露出来的笑，“交女朋友之前，还要多多练习呢。”<br/>
　　樱井的脸上闪过一丝诧异，殷红的双唇无意识地撅了撅。<br/>
　　“你也是一样，那么用力，很痛，口水都流出来了，”轻声反驳着自己，樱井的表情柔和了下来，“女孩子可不会喜欢哦——雅纪。”</p><p>　　雅纪。</p><p>　　紧闭的窗外刮起一阵风。憋闷的风声伴随着落叶被卷起和树枝撞击的哗哗声破窗而入，滑开晚霞飘洒在空气中的红色绸缎。那另一个少年和他相隔着大约半米远，身体别扭地朝前倾斜着，翘起的嘴唇丰满而柔软，如夏日祭上，角落站着一位美丽的和服女子的摊位上，出售的棉花糖一般，只有那短短的一瞬，轻柔而温润地点在他的薄唇之上。<br/>
　　雅纪。<br/>
　　接吻的技术，还要多多练习呢。</p><p>　　“翔ちゃん。”在樱井的身影迈出了班门，却又被相叶叫住了。前者回过头。“翔ちゃん，明天见？”<br/>
　　樱井笑了，“明天见。”如承诺一般坚定的语气，许下一生的誓言一般。<br/>
　　那句想要一起回家的话，还是没有说出口，在相叶的舌尖打转，任性地滑不出唇间。</p><p>　　翔ちゃん，想要一起回家吗。<br/>
　　不顺路的话，走一小段也可以。</p><p>　　<br/>
第5卷 (5)<br/>
　　相叶雅纪原本以为，闹剧的影响会越来越小，为生活寻求刺激的高中生们玩腻了，过不了几天就会出现下一个被欺负的对象，而樱井翔与他的生活也会逐渐恢复到以前一切正常的日子。在那个夏天，因为这场羁绊而变得熟络起来的樱井翔与他，生活会回到正轨，他们会在擦肩而过时交换一个小小的微笑，原本是不同圈子的樱井也会偶尔来找他主动聊天，他们会逐渐发现两人之间并不多的共同话题，他们的关系也会波澜不惊，不好不坏。他们会交换手机号码，在无聊时发条短信。相叶会在放学后小心翼翼地问樱井能不能把作业借给他抄，而樱井会严厉地拒绝并提出给他补课。他们会时不时拿起曾经那件恶作剧当玩笑来吐个槽，之后相视一笑。<br/>
　　相叶雅纪原本以为，应该会变成这样。<br/>
　　他们的高中生活，原本应该是这样。</p><p>　　那些暴行依旧没有结束。过了一天，一周，一个月，都还没有结束。樱井的书包会被扔到楼下的大垃圾箱里，让他不得不在紧张的课间跑到楼下，攀在垃圾箱的边缘费力地够，又被人从后面一个猛推而栽进箱内，一身臭气爬出来，走在路上被人退避三舍；在班会之前讲话的时候，会不知有谁突然从手机里放出一声毛片里的娇喘声打断他的话，看着他面红耳赤地抿起嘴唇；课桌上每天定番一样冒出几个男性器官或者污言秽语，中午把便当拿出来的时候会被路过的不良学生朝饭里吐一口口水，刚要回头反驳，却看到几个高大威猛的混混挤在一起看着他——喜欢男人的口水吗，翔君——被这样嘲笑着。<br/>
　　喜欢男人的口水呦。死基佬。小娘炮。<br/>
　　还有那些照片。每天都会安定地出现在告示板上，时间久了，不仅仅是班内，楼道中的告示板上都开始出现了那些照片，被形态各异的摁钉钉在墙上，有人走过的时候，会被风带起来，微微颤抖，呼呼作响。</p><p>　　入秋了。<br/>
　　相叶抬起头看着天空。被乌云密密麻麻地遮住的，再也不会有曾经属于仲夏高远的蓝色了。一阵凉风吹过的时候，满枝满树的叶子哗哗往下掉，像是迁徙的候鸟一般争先恐后地飞着。<br/>
　　相叶雅纪的刘海更长了。每天都被奶奶絮叨着快去剪了吧一个男孩子留那么长的刘海像个什么样子。相叶雅纪说不，我要留着直到结束。奶奶呵斥结束什么啊，小小年纪说什么不清不楚的话呢，快去剪了！<br/>
　　相叶说我要留着直到我们长大了，离开这个地方了。<br/>
　　奶奶无奈而碎叨叨的话渐渐远了，相叶将刘海顺着发根朝后捋，那些头发又摔回来，砸进他的眼睛里，很痛。</p><p>　　相叶雅纪终于不赖床了。他每天会偷偷定好闹钟，起的比奶奶还要早，自己热好牛奶和面包，独自坐在桌前，对着空荡荡的房子说一句我开动了便狼吞虎咽地打发完早餐跑向学校。他会把整个教学楼都转一遍。每一条楼道，每一块告示板，每一张被钉在上面的照片。他会小心翼翼地把那些他与翔ちゃん亲吻的照片取下，放入书包的最里层，然后在班内第一个同学到来之前回到教室，若无其事地走到自己的座位上。<br/>
　　不良少年们开始恼羞成怒起来，因为他们打印出来的照片从来都不翼而飞，但那并没有阻止他们继续欺负樱井翔，对此，相叶无能为力。有时候，他甚至觉得自己这种把所有照片都取下来的做法会更变本加厉地激怒那些坏学生，让他们更加过分地将怒气强加到樱井翔身上，但他根本无法让自己停下。<br/>
　　那些模糊了边缘的照片，本应该属于他。<br/>
　　不能够再让任何人看到了。他与翔ちゃん的亲吻，本来就应该只属于他。</p><p>　　相叶雅纪与樱井翔一起做值日的次数渐渐变多了。原本是随机分配的两个值日生，在高一一年他们也只有过一次一起做值日的机会，而在那场闹剧发生之后的短短一个月里，相叶已经与樱井一起做了八九次的值日了。那次数不会多到让人起疑，也不会少到让他们一直说不上话。平时的时候，樱井翔表现的就像是班里没有相叶雅纪这个人一样，只是相叶时不时会发现，比如，在他们传卷子的时候，一般都只会抬起手把卷子传到后座的樱井翔，却开始将整个身子转向后方，这样，相叶就会正好看到那少年的脸。那种时候，樱井的目光就会突然落到自己的身上，他们的视线会有比正常情况下稍长那么一秒的交叠。樱井精致的鹿眼微微上翘着，睫毛勾勒出眼角的上挑，仿佛化了穿越百年的古老妆容，在相叶眼前错综魅惑。又或者，相叶和樱井的座位处于相邻的两列，他们会不约而同地选择这两列中间的过道，当相叶从教室后方走来时，会用手背划过樱井的上臂，在那上面留下几乎感受不到的温度，而樱井在发作业的时候，会磨蹭着走到相叶的座位旁，在他那里停留上比在别的地方稍微多那么几秒的时间。<br/>
　　放学后的值日，便成为了他们唯一能够正常对话的时间。<br/>
　　“真奇怪啊，最近总是能一起值日。”值日的时候，相叶便说着。<br/>
　　“嗯？雅纪不想要这样吗？”樱井问，声音里闪过一丝诧异。<br/>
　　“怎么可能不想啦！”相叶反驳，“只不过因为原来从来都没有过，所以会觉得有点奇怪啦！”<br/>
　　樱井沉默了半晌，低下头安静地扫着地。</p><p>　　“我改了名单。”<br/>
　　樱井的声音传来，沉闷而僵硬。相叶抬起头，看到樱井深深低着头，在离相叶很远的地方，把同一张桌子擦了一遍又一遍。<br/>
　　“哎？改了名单？”相叶迈步走向樱井，探头过去试图要看到后者的表情，而樱井别扭地偏开头拿着抹布蹭到另一张桌子面前双手没意识地在上面涂抹着。<br/>
　　“值日。”依旧没有面对着自己，少年抬起一只手挠了挠头，“值日的名单，我改过了。”<br/>
　　“哎——？翔ちゃん？”拖长了音节，相叶雅纪傻愣愣地跑到樱井旁边，也学着他的样子撑着桌子，“翔ちゃん偷偷把我们的名字改到一起了？”<br/>
　　樱井翔稍微偏过头，目光飞快地朝他扫了一瞬，便又有点拘谨地跑到黑板前面用手中粘着灰尘的抹布磨蹭着，并没有回答他的打算。相叶看着阳光从樱井那异常倾斜的肩膀上滑下来，亲吻着他白色的校服衬衣，那衬衣在斜阳之下被稀释了白色，里面暗色的肌肤若隐若现，肩胛骨在半透明的白色之上投影下两小片阴影。<br/>
　　相叶沉默着。他慢慢走向前，努力让自己的运动鞋不发出任何声音。当他靠近了樱井的时候，那人身上散发出来的洗发露的味道浓郁了起来，穿梭在樱井微微翘起的发尾。<br/>
　　相叶深吸了一口气。<br/>
　　是那天的味道。<br/>
　　是那天，秋分未至的味道。从未与别人亲吻过的自己，扶住那另一个男生的肩膀，莽撞地狠狠压上嘴唇，回荡耳畔的幼稚的哄鸣声让他听不清晰。樱井翔没有回吻，也没有张开嘴。他们没有唇齿相接，没有探舌交缠。唾液被硬生生挤出嘴角，他们的双唇还是紧闭着，就像是被逼迫着堵在一起一样。<br/>
　　那是相叶雅纪的第一个亲吻。<br/>
　　一点都不浪漫，一点都不舒适。<br/>
　　一点都不美好。<br/>
　　那天的阳光一点都不温暖。那天的校园一点都不恬静。那天的樱井翔一点都不耀眼。</p><p>　　相叶从身后慢慢用双臂包裹住了樱井斜斜的肩膀，感受着后者的身体在自己的怀抱之中瞬间僵硬起来。“雅纪——？”迟疑着，听到那人闷声叫出自己的名字，沙哑的声音徘徊在他们与黑板之间。</p><p>　　如果那场闹剧没有发生就好了。如果当时他能够坚定地拒绝就好了。如果他没有那么胆小，没有那么优柔寡断就好了。<br/>
　　如果相叶雅纪能成为一个更立派的人就好了。<br/>
　　如果是那样的话，是不是就可以让眼前的人不受到那么多的非议了呢。<br/>
　　如果他能够成为一个更优秀的人，真正地让自己有足够的资格去接近樱井翔就好了。如果他能够像翔ちゃん那样坚强那样不容置疑，那样不顾道路上的荆棘而朝前飞奔着把其他人远远甩在身后，他就可以问心无愧地与翔ちゃん对话，昂首挺胸地站在他身边成为他最好的朋友，搭着他的肩膀，在他身边毫无顾虑地大笑，嘲笑着不会打棒球的他，再缠着他教自己踢足球。<br/>
　　在那之后，在那一切之后，再将自己等候了很久的亲吻献上。</p><p>　　相叶雅纪的手臂收紧了。他感受着樱井的身体开始不安地挪动了起来，紧接着后者在自己的怀抱之中转了个身，他们两人的呼吸交叠起来，樱井一双晶莹的鹿眼离他几乎不到十公分的距离，深邃的眸子里映着睫毛的倒影，相叶，和他身后空无一人的教室。<br/>
　　樱井的脸侧爬上一层几乎看不见的红晕，映着少年白皙的肌肤上，近乎透明的绒毛一片淡红。<br/>
　　“如果连值日都不能一起做的话，就真的说不上话了。”樱井抿起嘴唇，稍微抬起眼睛来看着他。<br/>
　　所以，就滥用职权偷偷改掉了老师排好的名单，还刻意地排成看上去很随机的样子，只为了能和他说上话吗。<br/>
　　樱井的双手轻轻覆上相叶的背部。并不是整个手掌紧实地贴在他的背上，而是指尖轻轻点上，若即若离，就如同那场闹剧之后，放学后的值日时，樱井所献给他的那个吻，如绸如纱，转瞬即逝。<br/>
　　如果能够这样触碰着翔ちゃん就好了，不仅是在偷偷被改掉名单的值日时，而是所有的时候。</p><p>　　“翔ちゃん，”相叶说，“我知道，跟老师讲这些事情似乎也没有什么用，不过，该怎么才能让他们停下来啊。”<br/>
　　樱井后退了一点，身子靠在了黑板上，和他拉开了一小段距离。“嘛，我也不是没有跟老师旁敲侧击地讲过。秋本老师在班会上也说过这类事情。虽然没有点名道姓，不过之后情况不是更严重了吗。”</p><p>　　相叶还记得。在之前的一次班会课上秋本老师讲了班里似乎有欺凌事件的事情之后，班内的恶霸们变本加厉地将恶意施加在了樱井的身上。最可怕的一次——那一天上午，相叶在课间时发现樱井进了卫生间，而那之后的一整节课樱井的座位空着，下课铃响起的时候，他第一个冲出了教室，跑到走廊尽头的男卫生间内，把一个个隔间的门撞开，最终在最后一个隔间内发现了坐在地上的樱井，浑身湿透，衬衣被扯开了几个扣子，校服裤的拉链开着，松垮地挂在他的胯上。<br/>
　　“翔ちゃん……”<br/>
　　沉默良久，相叶的喉咙中勉强挤出两个字，眼前一片模糊。</p><p>　　翔ちゃん……</p><p>　　樱井从粘成一缕一缕的刘海之间看了他一眼，眼神干涩而坚韧。“你来干什么。”<br/>
　　“翔ちゃん……”相叶鼻头一酸，差点就要抱住他失声痛哭。他不想要管什么该死的是不是和樱井翔站在一个阵营里，他也不想要管自己如果被看到和樱井抱在一起痛哭是不是也会遭受欺凌。<br/>
　　“有人来之前快走吧。”<br/>
　　同时却被樱井这样没什么感情地回应着，冰冷的话在狭窄的隔间内来回碰撞。<br/>
　　相叶沉默着凝视了樱井半晌之后，攥紧了拳头转身离开，在走过一个隔间的时候，便抬手把每一扇隔间门都砰地砸开，听着那些门由于受到强烈的推力而撞在隔间的墙壁上，声音震耳欲聋。他缓缓走进离樱井所在的隔间最远的一个，反手锁上门，掀开马桶盖，慢慢跪在地上，双手扒在坐垫上，张开嘴。<br/>
　　就像是有搅拌机在搅动着他的内脏一般，相叶雅纪趴在马桶上无声地呕吐着，空荡的胃部却让他除了胃酸什么都没有吐出来。</p><p>　　回想着那次的事件，相叶缓过神来的时候眨了眨眼，竟感觉有些液体顺着自己的脸滑了下去。<br/>
　　“哭什么啊，雅纪。”露出了仓鼠牙笑了一下，樱井抬起手擦了擦他的脸，“再哭我就用抹布帮你擦脸了。”<br/>
　　那让相叶没忍住地吃笑了一声，使劲吸了一下鼻子。</p><p>　　“呐，翔ちゃん。”<br/>
　　“嗯？”<br/>
　　“你害怕吗？”又问了一遍。<br/>
　　樱井笑了，双眼眯成了弯弯的月牙，细长的剑眉英气地扬起。<br/>
　　“害怕啊。”一样的回答。<br/>
　　相叶没说话，眨了眨眼。<br/>
　　“不过，”樱井吸了一口气，“并没有什么纠结于他们的必要。”</p><p>　　“我啊，”樱井说，“迟早会离开这个地方，在这里留下什么样的痕迹，是我们自己的选择。是要什么都不留下，还是要留下好的事情，或者还是要留下坏的事情。我呢，并不想要降低自己，与那些做出这种欺凌事件的人一般见识。如果说欺负我能让他们得到满足的话，”少年翘起一个一边嘴角的笑容，目光皎洁地燃烧着傍晚的阳光，“那只能说明他们的满足很廉价，而这样廉价的满足，就施舍给他们好了。”<br/>
　　这样廉价的满足，就施舍给他们好了。<br/>
　　反正迟早也会离开这个地方。</p><p>　　相叶雅纪也想要离开这个地方。<br/>
　　想要和樱井翔一起离开这个地方。<br/>
　　想要像黑板上，值日生那一栏里，写着的“相叶雅纪”和“樱井翔”这两个名字一样，肩并着肩，紧贴着彼此。</p><p>　　“啊，要补习班迟到了。”定神看了看教室后方的时钟，便从相叶与黑板之间钻出来，樱井拿起书包，拽着一个背带把书包甩到肩膀上，“那，我走咯？”<br/>
　　相叶站在原地，“走了？”<br/>
　　“明天见。”</p><p>　　相叶张了张嘴。<br/>
　　无论过了多少次。<br/>
　　从他们的第一次值日起，无论过了多少次，那句话永远只是扼在相叶的喉咙间。<br/>
　　他想要和樱井一起，在西下的斜阳之中走在校园里，不远处便是学校的大门，而他们会飞奔着，互相攀比着看谁能先跑出校门，自己没有束在裤子里的衬衣飘起来，傍晚凉飕飕的风钻进自己的衣服里。樱井会紧跟着他，柔软的头发飘洒着，如天神的绸缎一般。<br/>
　　他们会在校园外狭窄的小巷之间游走着，相叶会假装躲避车辆而挤在路边走，离樱井很近很近，听着那人不满地抱怨着我都要被你挤得没地方走了，却并没有推开自己。相叶会稍微抬起手，让自己的手臂摩擦过樱井裸露的小臂，他们的指尖会交错一瞬。樱井并不会在意这些轻微的肢体接触，会笑着看他，一遍遍拒绝把作业借给他抄。<br/>
　　最后他们会在一条小巷的分叉路口处分别，招着手，说明天见。<br/>
　　直到下一次他们再一起值日的时候。<br/>
　　然而樱井的身影走出教室彻底消失了之后，相叶还是愣在那里，连再见都忘记说出口，伴随着那句话，被相叶一起吞回腹里。</p><p>　　翔ちゃん，想要和我一起回家吗。</p><p>　　<br/>
第6卷 (6)<br/>
　　夏日已逝。<br/>
　　距离那次闹剧已经过了一个多月，即将步入年末的天空逐渐阴沉了下来。相叶的刘海已经长到如果不梳到侧面，就会扎进眼睛里的地步。他每天在奶奶的唠叨声中，把过长的刘海分开，别到耳朵后面，将额头露出一个三角形的区域。<br/>
　　樱井翔的头发也比原来长了，变得更加厚实的刘海完全盖住了额头，衬得那双眼睛出奇得大，也平添了几分乖戾之气，仿佛毒品一般让相叶不能自拔。</p><p>　　放学后的值日变成了两人的亲吻战场。每一次都不知是谁先点燃的战火，唇齿相接的那一瞬，从一开始的蜻蜓点水进阶成了互相啃咬，动作中带着少年的稚气和爆发。原本码放整齐的桌椅又被两人撞得歪斜，膝盖磕在椅子的边缘上，钻心得疼。<br/>
　　相叶却觉得不够。<br/>
　　他抱着樱井，长长的双臂缠绕在那另一个男生的腰间，几乎要把他揉到自己身体里一般地拥抱着，力度过大地让自己开始朝后仰倒，而樱井由于比自己稍矮而踮起了脚尖，两人贴在一起摇摇晃晃的几乎摔倒在地。<br/>
　　“要把平时连话都说不上的那些都吻回来哦，翔ちゃん。”<br/>
　　亲吻之间，相叶对樱井说，看着后者由于那些爆发力过大的吻，眼中闪过一丝转瞬即逝的茫然。<br/>
　　“好啊。”樱井咧开嘴笑了一下，眉毛弯起来，稍一用力将相叶往后推挤着，直到他们撞上教室的墙壁。有了支撑点让樱井放松了对他的抓力，将所有的力度集中在了那亲吻之上，如蓄势待发的猛兽一般捕捉住了相叶的双唇，随即张开嘴，仓鼠牙咬了上去，疼得相叶乍然一惊，施力推开了樱井。<br/>
　　那另一个少年微喘着气，抬眼凝视着自己，双唇在窗外的斜阳之下闪着温润的光。</p><p>　　“翔ちゃん……？”相叶小心翼翼地唤一声。<br/>
　　樱井张了张嘴，又阖上双唇，“雅纪。”自己的名字从那微翘的嘴唇之间滑了出来，随着樱井急促的呼吸声显得尖锐刺耳。相叶诧异地回望着樱井，却见那人嘴角抽搐了几下，一瞬之间飞快地眨了几下眼睛，双瞳周围的眼白里晕染着一片红色。<br/>
　　相叶原本想开玩笑一般地打趣，比如嘲笑着说翔ちゃん你是要哭了吗，或者翔ちゃん乖，不要哭啦，给你糖吃哦，却不知怎的平时与朋友聊天时玩笑话大把抓的自己，此刻却无论如何也发不出声音，犹如被扼住了喉咙一般哑然失声。<br/>
　　让我来帮你吧，翔ちゃん。<br/>
　　“让他们来欺负我吧，翔ちゃん？”相叶抿起嘴唇，“等他们有了下一个欺负对象的时候，就会放过你了，对吧？”<br/>
　　樱井沉下脸，表情如蒙上了一层黑幕。“你想要这样吗，雅纪？这是你想要的？”<br/>
　　“是。”坚定地回答了樱井，相叶试图让自己不被那人的表情击垮，背靠在墙壁上，双手摁住墙面，让发软的膝盖支撑着自己的身体。<br/>
　　樱井低下头沉默了半晌。再次抬起头来的时候，相叶看到樱井的双眼更红了，那些红色仿佛溢出了眼眶一般，攀爬上一簇簇的眼睫，将那人的双眼皮与卧蚕也涂抹得一片通红。“我，”带出一点鼻音地说，“绝对不允许。”他抬起双臂将滚烫的手掌压在相叶的肩膀上，“雅纪，有我一个人就好了。”<br/>
　　有你一个人——？<br/>
　　樱井的脸皱起一个幼齿的笑容，人中被拉出一小条阴影，划在他鲜红的嘴唇之上。“只有我一个人欺负雅纪就好了。”樱井话音未落便移开了视线，仿佛觉得羞愧似的偏开头，耳尖被晚霞染上一片火。那人向后退了一点，手掌在他的肩膀上若即若离一般松动开来，却被相叶不由自主地握住了手腕。<br/>
　　樱井有些诧异地扭过头来看着他，却撞上他前倾的嘴唇。</p><p>　　这两种欺负，又怎么可能是一样的呢。</p><p>　　不良少年们的欺负，是在将翔ちゃん推入地狱；而翔ちゃん对他，却尽是那些能走入天堂的柔和。<br/>
　　相叶想要去反驳些什么，他曾经也在这方面与樱井争吵过，急躁地说服着——让我帮你分担一点吧，哪怕只有一点点压力与痛苦，而樱井每次都会反问他这是你想要的吗，雅纪这是你想要的吗。于是相叶回答对是我想要的，我想要帮翔ちゃん分担。<br/>
　　樱井翔便沉下脸，杀气满满的眼神咄咄逼人。<br/>
　　类似的情况往复几次之后，相叶雅纪发现没有人能打败樱井翔的固执。有时候他不太能理解樱井的那种固执。朋友之间不就应该两肋插刀吗？为他付出为他分担难道不应该是理所当然吗？<br/>
　　虽然相叶并不认为他们两人还停留在可以被称为“朋友”的阶段。<br/>
　　不然就这样吧？所以有时相叶又会这样想着，在教室的后方盯着那时而空荡荡的座位，时而坐着一个努力挺得直直的，似乎在向所有人昭示着自己还未被打倒的身影，那人漆黑的发尖滑落到衣领之上，乱糟糟的七扭八歪，如一把把利剑一般刺向他的心脏。<br/>
　　太远了。<br/>
　　越来越多的情况是，一整节课下来，相叶完全没有听进老师讲了些什么，只是一直凝视着前排的樱井翔。<br/>
　　太远了。<br/>
　　翔ちゃん，离得太远了。<br/>
　　午休时，心不在焉地听着朋友的话，视线却时不时飘到前方，瞥到樱井被几个混混围在座位上，包围圈里时不时传出几句污浊的调侃和侮辱，伴随着他人的起哄声和桌椅与地面的摩擦声。没有人上前去帮助樱井。教室里大家要么旁观着，要么上前去凑个热闹，要么假装不知道这一切的发生。<br/>
　　而作为他们所有人之中的一员，相叶憎恨着自己。他从未没有过如此憎恨着自己。<br/>
　　不然就这样吧？假装自己完全不在乎，假装自己也像那些不良少年一样厌恶着樱井翔，假装自己看着樱井被欺负的时候也乐在其中？在朋友与自己调侃着“那位樱井翔”的时候，假装自己也很高高在上地说一句“哦，他啊，我还强吻过他呢”。<br/>
　　不然就这样吧。</p><p>　　就这样吧。<br/>
　　亲吻着樱井的自己，在贴着那人的嘴唇时，咧开嘴失声痛哭。他们的牙齿撞在了一起，神经被拉扯出一丝钻脑的疼痛。<br/>
　　作为那污浊不堪的世界中的一员，自己却在此时如笑面虎一般亲吻着樱井。<br/>
　　相叶退开了，他不知道是自己的泪水还是唾液挂在了樱井的嘴唇上，让那人的双唇亮得耀眼。他捂住了自己的眼睛，缓缓地跪坐在地上，让自己的世界归为黑暗。泪水从自己的眼缝之中渗出来，在挤压着自己双眼的手掌之间晕染着。<br/>
　　周围一片死寂。相叶稍微放松了一些，却依旧捂着双眼。他不太清楚发生了什么，也不太知道樱井此刻在哪里，却能听到那人平稳而有力的呼吸声从不远处传来。分开手指，视野被分成了一道一道的细长形状，相叶看到樱井就在自己面前，与自己的姿势一样跪坐着，颔首垂眸。<br/>
　　翔ちゃん。<br/>
　　“抱歉……”擦了擦眼睛，相叶垂下双手，“我……”<br/>
　　“雅纪。”打断了他的话，樱井将一只手覆在他的手背之上。<br/>
　　相叶心中一悸。<br/>
　　“雅纪，是因为觉得我会痛苦吗。”樱井的双唇无意识地撅起，那让相叶突然发现那双唇丰厚而柔润，自然翘起的姿态让他又突然忍不住想要轻吻上去。<br/>
　　“难道不是吗？”相叶反问，手掌翻过来对上樱井的手心。<br/>
　　“雅纪，”樱井微笑了一下。</p><p>　　相叶很喜欢被樱井这样呼唤着。三个音节，唇齿一开一合，如滑落在阳光之间的流水一般。而樱井似乎也很喜欢这样叫他，几乎在每一句话里都会加上他的名字。饱满的双唇相互碰撞出清脆的音节，皓齿若隐若现，樱井用力地咬住那每一个字，将他的名字喊得掷地有声。<br/>
　　“我一点都不痛苦啊。”樱井的话让相叶下意识地想要去反驳，却被那人的双眼盯得哑口无言。<br/>
　　就好像樱井翔真的是这世界上最不痛苦的人一样。<br/>
　　“原本就是无关紧要的人，又怎么会因为他们而痛苦呢。”说罢，樱井抽回了手，两手撑着地面站了起来，高高在上地俯视着他，嘴角挂着微小的笑，“无论如何，感到痛苦——是因为过于在乎，才会感到痛苦吧？但是等以后，我们毕业了，离开这个地方了，那些无关紧要的胡闹，根本都不会伤害我们一丝一毫。”男生又蹲了下来，抬起双手覆在相叶的脸颊上，“所以呐，谢谢雅纪想要帮我分担，不过——”樱井眨了眨眼，平日棱角分明的面容此刻软若斜阳，“如果雅纪真的帮我分担了的话，我才会更痛苦啊。”<br/>
　　脸颊被那人干燥的手掌包覆着，相叶呼吸一滞。视野内，阳光将窗外落叶飞舞的剪影投射在教室的墙壁上。</p><p>　　待到值日做完，樱井将黑板角落写着值日生名字的地方擦洗干净之后，教学楼内已然寂静无声。大部分的社团活动都几乎接近尾声，相叶探头朝窗外看去，操场上的人也开始变得零散起来。<br/>
　　“明天见咯，雅纪？”<br/>
　　看着对方已经背上了书包准备离开的动作，相叶的身体里突然没来由地涌上来一股力量。<br/>
　　“我和你一起走！”挺得笔直，相叶的单肩包垂在他的肩膀上。如果是翔ちゃん的肩膀，大概就会滑下去了吧？心里没来由地这样想着，目光凝视着站在教室门口，脸上滑过一丝笑意的樱井翔。<br/>
　　“你没有社团活动吗？”<br/>
　　“哎？”<br/>
　　樱井随即便笑了笑。<br/>
　　“雅纪不是经常会被人拽去社团活动吗？”仓鼠牙在笑靥之间若隐若现，“因为不知道如何拒绝别人，所以莫名参加了很多活动？”<br/>
　　相叶一愣。<br/>
　　“翔ちゃん怎么会知道？”<br/>
　　“嘛，为什么会不知道呢。”<br/>
　　——一直都在注视着自己吗。本以为相隔千里毫无交集的翔ちゃん，在注视着自己呢吗。就像平日从未与自己说过一句话的女生，看似与自己疏离遥远，实际上却在背后看着他，偷偷将情书藏在他储存箱里那样？<br/>
　　翔ちゃん，是这样吗？</p><p>　　相叶将单肩包的背带用拇指拉起来向上抬了一下，摇摇欲坠的背带便又一次勒上了自己的肩膀，那让单肩包摇晃着在自己与樱井之间轻轻撞击。相叶的脚步没有完全抬起来，运动鞋在路面上与细碎的小石子摩擦着，校服裤子原本是合适的长度，却在相叶纤细的小腿外空荡荡的，露出了整个脚踝。<br/>
　　半绿不黄的落叶被卷了起来，在地面上舞动着哗哗作响。相叶稍微靠路边站了一点。他的手臂贴上了樱井的，若即若离的温度舔舐着他的皮肤。<br/>
　　他便又靠近了一点。<br/>
　　樱井的步伐随着他每一次的靠近，而在他的耳旁逐渐变得节奏凌乱了起来。那少年却没有说什么，两只手拽着书包带随着自己的步伐一前一后地摆，脚下靠着路边的围墙越来越近地挪动着。<br/>
　　“ねね、翔ちゃん。”<br/>
　　“嗯？”<br/>
　　“每天这样上补习班，会很累吧？”<br/>
　　“还好啦。”<br/>
　　“翔ちゃん哪里有时间写作业啊？！”<br/>
　　“午休的时候会写啊。”<br/>
　　“哎？！好想看！”<br/>
　　樱井愣了一下，皱起脸望向他。“你这家伙是想要借我作业抄吧。”</p><p>　　没有哦，只是想拜读一下！<br/>
　　拜读也不行。<br/>
　　小气。<br/>
　　笨蛋。<br/>
　　又不是说习题我不会！<br/>
　　会就自己做。<br/>
　　之所以会做才没有做的意义嘛！拜托了，翔ちゃん！<br/>
　　吵死了你。<br/>
　　拜托了拜托了拜托了拜托了翔ちゃん！</p><p>　　最后还是被相叶要到了练习册。被捂在书包里一下午，沾染着便当的温度和味道，安静地夹在相叶的手指之间。樱井的额头因为斜阳的直射而泛出一层薄汗，但比起易出汗体制的相叶的满头大汗却依旧相形见绌。深秋的凉风吹过来的时候，汗液被蒸发着撕扯着他们皮肤上的温度，那让相叶的后槽牙稍微有点打颤。他用余光瞥向樱井，发现那家伙和自己一样缩着脖子，一双大眼眯起来，睫毛在风中摇摆不定。<br/>
　　“ね、翔ちゃん。”<br/>
　　樱井听到他的声音扭过头来看他，眼睛眯着。<br/>
　　指了指自己校服上的第二颗纽扣，相叶咧出了一个他这辈子能给出的最大的微笑。“这一颗，你要提前预定才行。”<br/>
　　樱井一怔，随即垂下视线自顾自地走着，沉默了良久，无意识地微启双唇。</p><p>　　更加想要接吻了，这样张着嘴的话。就像刚刚过去的那个夏天里，天空还未阴沉之时，我们在人群中接吻那样。这样张着嘴的翔ちゃん，又是在思考着什么呢。是在犹豫着要不要收下他的约定吗。又或者是在心里暗暗吐槽着自己的幼稚呢吗。只是无论如何，最靠近心脏的那一颗，相叶想要赐予的，也没有别人了。<br/>
　　“雅纪，”到了分岔口的时候，樱井最终抬起头，眸子没有再眯成月牙了。那时候，那双眼睛瞪得又大又圆，如残月初满时的模样，瞳孔上反射着珍珠一般的亮点。<br/>
　　翔ちゃん。<br/>
　　“除去那颗纽扣，还有其他的可以预定吗？”</p><p>　　ね、翔ちゃん。<br/>
　　除去那颗纽扣，其他的全部都可以哦。<br/>
　　等我们离开这个地方了，不需要再躲避任何人，不需要再忍气吞声，不需要再虚情假意的时候。等我们离开这个地方了，去到那另一个，被大人们说成是更加可怕的世界中去的时候。等我即使面对着那个更可怕的世界都能够不卑不亢昂首挺胸的时候。<br/>
　　除去那颗纽扣，其他的全部都可以。</p><p>　　如果你还能够预定的话。</p><p>　　<br/>
第7卷 (7)<br/>
　　第二天樱井翔迟到了。<br/>
　　早晨交作业的时候，相叶偷偷将樱井的练习册压在自己的练习册下面一并交了上去，就像是关系极好的两个人那样私下抄完作业帮着对方交上去的行为一样，那让他的内心闪过一丝如少女表白成功时的狂喜，然而那喜悦随即便被湮没了。<br/>
　　樱井翔一天都无影无踪。<br/>
　　是生病了吧。相叶这样告诉自己。昨天放学后寒风瑟瑟，八成是被冻感冒了吧。那家伙也真是不懂得注意身体，总是一意孤行地拼命。在心里这样像是一家人似的吐槽着，相叶刻意忽略了自己内心的不安。<br/>
　　放学之后别忘了打球。被后座的同学如往常一样戳了戳肩膀，指尖掐进他的皮肤里，留下一阵刻骨铭心的疼痛。相叶皱了皱眉。<br/>
　　不了。<br/>
　　他回答，目光落在教室前排樱井翔空荡荡的座位上。<br/>
　　那课桌上由于樱井的缺席而被前后左右的同学摆上了他们自己的课桌抽屉内放不下的东西。桌子的一角被坐在左边的大辉君放着自己的水瓶，正中央被堆放着一摞老师批改完发回来的练习册，另一侧摇摇欲坠地挤着坐在右边的京介君的便当盒，连座椅也被从课桌下拉了出来，放着坐在后面的纯君脏兮兮的外套。<br/>
　　座位周围比以往更加的熙攘喧闹，就仿佛少了那么一个人，这教室中就多出了几十倍的空间一般。那些空间被班里每一个人饥渴地汲取着，课间的时候，樱井的座位就会被不知是谁所占有，和周围的同学聊天也好，发作业时临时停留下来把一摞练习册放在那上面也好，那平日属于樱井的座位此刻被所有人孜孜不倦地利用着，甚至比樱井本人坐在那里时更加其乐融融。<br/>
　　那桌椅一点都不寂寞。</p><p>　　放学后，相叶一个人坐在空无一人的教室里，看着窗外斜射进来的光柱把空气中舞动着的灰尘描摹出一条条细碎的白色影子。樱井的桌子上摆着早上被他偷偷交上去的练习册。不知道老师早先看到那练习册是怎么想的。明明是缺勤的人，却交上了当日的作业。<br/>
　　练习册的页角微微翘了起来。相叶似乎能看到樱井翔有些偏执地按压着那翘起的一角，试图将页面抹平的样子。倾斜的肩膀耸起来，和他们大多数这个年龄的男生一样稍微驼着背，手指按压着页角直到粉色的指甲开始渐渐发白。这样想象着相叶差一点就在那座位上看到了这样的樱井。头发没有打理，乱蓬蓬的像是鸟窝一样，无聊地把每一本书的封面顺着页脚卷起来，又徒劳无功地逆方向卷回去，看着那封面扭曲成波浪形，然后回过头，对上自己的视线。<br/>
　　雅纪。<br/>
　　眼睛眯起来，下眼睑鼓起打下一片阴影的小小的卧蚕。嘴唇翘起来。<br/>
　　雅纪。<br/>
　　被翔ちゃん这样呼唤着呢。<br/>
　　雅纪。<br/>
　　雅纪。</p><p>　　“雅纪——！”<br/>
　　相叶着实被吓了一跳，磕磕绊绊地从椅子上窜了起来。<br/>
　　矮了他一个头的女孩子抬着视线看着他，睫毛扑闪着，刘海细碎，小巧玲珑的胸部微微隆起，在制服的领口之间能稍微看到那一小片禁忌的领地。<br/>
　　可爱得很。<br/>
　　如果是往常，相叶大概会因为和樱ちゃん这样学习好又可爱的女孩子说话而稍微有点害羞。而如今他满脑子都在想着啊啦樱ちゃん啊，那个人的名字里也有一个樱字呢。<br/>
　　一个樱字。<br/>
　　撇撇捺捺，弯弯折折，书写了他们永无止境的挣扎。<br/>
　　“雅纪在这里做什么呢，这么晚了还不回家吗？”樱ちゃん嘟起嘴唇。<br/>
　　再怎样嘟着嘴唇，也不如翔ちゃん的嘴唇挺翘呢。<br/>
　　“嘛，我，哈哈……”不知道该怎么回答，打着马虎眼。<br/>
　　“刚才在发什么愣啊？”女孩子又眨巴眨巴眼。<br/>
　　再怎样眨眼睛，也不如翔ちゃん的眼睛好看呢。<br/>
　　“有点困了，这就准备回家呢！”转身就准备收拾书包，搪塞着女生的话，“樱ちゃん也赶快回家吧？”回过头，却看到女生站在樱井的桌旁，掀起了摆在桌上的练习册。<br/>
　　“……樱ちゃん？”相叶脚下一滞，“今天是你代替了翔ち……翔君的工作了吗？”更亲密的昵称被他硬生生吞了回去，“你知道他今天为什么没有来吗？”<br/>
　　女生扭过头来瞥了他一眼。“雅纪没听说吗？明明平时那么喜欢八卦的……”嘟哝着，樱ちゃん撩了撩头发，黑色的长发如瀑布一般倾泻而下。<br/>
　　他沉默着。<br/>
　　他不认为自己迫切地想要知道那些似乎可以被归为八卦的事情。<br/>
　　“翔君好像在昨天晚上回家的路上遇到意外了。”</p><p>　　几天内，随着樱井翔的持续缺勤，那个“晚上回家路上遇到意外”的故事多了很多个版本。<br/>
　　翔君在放学回家的时候遇到了几个混混在群殴一个学生，他立刻就英勇无畏地冲上去见义勇为了，直子告诉我的，她刚巧看到了，画面超可怕的，一直躲在街角的便利店里远远地看都不敢跑上前呢。希望能快点好起来啊。<br/>
　　今天打球的时候听我哥们说是樱井翔那家伙是又在路上招惹了谁，一天到晚摆一张臭脸，意外什么的，还不是那家伙活该咯。<br/>
　　怎么办，放学路上都会出意外，好害怕啊。我们一起去医院探望翔君好不好呀。<br/>
　　好像是有几个不良一直在找他的麻烦，翔君实在忍不住就一个人单挑了他们一群人，把那些人打得头破血流，自己只受了点轻伤呢。隔壁班的藤原君放学的时候正好看到了，她告诉我的，一定就是这么回事了。<br/>
　　傲什么傲，以为自己有多了不起。有人给他点教训也好咯。<br/>
　　意外的版本还在成倍地增多着。<br/>
　　相叶雅纪在悠长的楼道的人群中穿行时，所有闲言碎语都一个字不落地钻入他的耳朵里。几个可爱的女孩子崇拜地谈论着她们脑海中樱井翔打架时帅气的身姿，又或者是几个头发乱糟糟的男生不以为然地撇撇嘴，因为樱井翔又一次成为了话题的焦点而嗤之以鼻。他们每个人都在谈论着樱井翔。<br/>
　　他们每个人口中都有一个樱井翔。<br/>
　　那无数个樱井翔之中，没有一个是属于相叶雅纪的樱井翔。</p><p>　　相叶雅纪的樱井翔是什么样子的呢。<br/>
　　原本该空荡荡的，却因为樱井的缺席而变得熙攘无比的桌椅之间，伏案写作的樱井翔。将双眼眯成残月状，黑眸亮闪闪的樱井翔。声音沙哑地对他说着“我当然会写相叶雅纪这四个字了”的樱井翔。在他莽撞的突兀亲吻中默不作声竖起浑身利刺的樱井翔。对他百依百顺，偷偷改掉了值日名单只为与他在一起的樱井翔。对他冷眼相看，只为保护他不被欺负的樱井翔。<br/>
　　亲吻着他的樱井翔。<br/>
　　只对他微笑的樱井翔。<br/>
　　站在空无一人的教室中，眼神坚定地被窗外初秋的斜阳照亮，安静地诉说着梦想的樱井翔。<br/>
　　反正迟早也会离开这个地方。他说。<br/>
　　在这里留下什么样的痕迹，是我们自己的选择。他说。<br/>
　　等以后，我们毕业了，离开这个地方了，那些无关紧要的胡闹，根本都不会伤害我们一丝一毫。他说。</p><p>　　ね、翔ちゃん。<br/>
　　想要知道你留下了什么吗。<br/>
　　你离开了这个地方，留下了一个迷失了方向的我。</p><p>　　意外发生的一周之后，舆论开始朝着不能遏制的方向发展了。一周内，谈论樱井翔的人随着时间的推移开始变得越来越少。即便是那些叫嚣着要去医院探望翔君的人也都逐渐噤声。就如同每一个进入这些高中生的生活而后又离开的人一样，樱井翔这个黑白的名字在少年少女缤纷多彩的世界之中迅速被洪流淹没，直到下一个谣言爆炸开来。<br/>
　　樱井翔死了。</p><p>　　哎——？！翔君死掉了？！死掉了？！学校里又开始遍布起了樱井翔的名字。配着少女尖刻如待宰的母鸡一般的叫声，再加上几滴硬挤出来的泪水当陪衬，叽叽喳喳地讨论着，仿佛这样就能让她们那一张张樱桃小口多吃下几口便当似的。<br/>
　　妈的，那家伙死了？！打篮球的时候随着樱井翔这个名字从其中一个少年的口中流出，篮球缓缓落下又弹起，一群男生咬耳朵一般开始讨论起了这不可思议的言论。<br/>
　　学校里的恶霸们都集体哑了。平日飞扬跋扈，梳着飞机头的不良少年们冬眠似的地消失在了深秋冷清的校园之中，改头换面一般，对老师毕恭毕敬，上课居然开始遵守了纪律，被撕得乱七八糟的练习册也开始有了做作业的痕迹。樱井君那天下午到底是遇到了谁啊？被来学校调查的警官这样问着的时候，全部都头摇得好似拨浪鼓一样。对不起，我也不知道。我也没想到会发生这样的意外。<br/>
　　听说你们总欺负他啊？<br/>
　　——还好吧，因为都是好哥们啦，同学嘛，欺负一下也没什么恶意。我们真的没有恶意的。<br/>
　　——对对，我们没什么恶意，也没做什么出格的事情。<br/>
　　这样啊，不过樱井君似乎是被人殴打至重伤了啊。<br/>
　　——嘛嘛，我那天下午那时候早就回家了！不信你问我妈！<br/>
　　——对对，我也是，那天作业很多！<br/>
　　——对啊对啊，作业超级多的！</p><p>　　一群从未学习过的不良少年，面红耳赤地用作业多这个借口争辩着自己的清白，那场面在相叶看来出奇的可笑。<br/>
　　于是相叶在午休的时候，便当一口未动时，就捂着肚子开始笑了起来，笑着笑着，便笑出了眼泪。</p><p>　　年级组为前来调查的警官整理出了一间活动室提供给他们暂时使用。相叶被不知是谁告知了警官他是那天与樱井一同放学回家的人之后，便在午休时被班主任秋本老师通知去那间教室。临走前，被老师拍了拍肩膀。“不要害怕，他们不能把你怎么样的。”<br/>
　　相叶撇了一眼那张表情凝重的脸。厚厚的眼镜片之后那双枣核型的双眼中闪着黑漆漆的光。<br/>
　　“你们还是未成年人呢，受着法律保护，他们没权利把你怎么样。”秋本老师的嘴角挑起一个还算是慈爱的笑容，抬起手推了推镜框，似乎想要用这种理由安慰相叶。<br/>
　　是未成年人，受法律保护。<br/>
　　相叶咬了咬后槽牙，双手贴紧了裤线攥成了拳头。<br/>
　　法律保护着他们，那又有谁来保护翔ちゃん呢。</p><p>　　那些天，教室门前总是熙熙攘攘地围着很多人。好奇心重的高中生们都想一睹平日不曾多见，只在电视剧中才会叱咤风云的刑警。当他拖着灌铅一般的双腿走向那里的时候，他所擦肩而过的所有同学似乎都将视线在他身上多停留了那么几秒。<br/>
　　就是他哎……<br/>
　　快看。<br/>
　　好久之前那个……<br/>
　　……照片……<br/>
　　亲了……<br/>
　　原来是他啊……<br/>
　　哎哎，我知道他的，小野ちゃん还给他写过情书呢。<br/>
　　哎哎——？！</p><p>　　可笑。<br/>
　　超级可笑。<br/>
　　相叶觉得他这十七年来从未听过如此可笑的事情。这一切就是一个天大的笑话。推门而入，看到穿着便衣的警官转过头来看着他，出乎他意料极其年轻而帅气的面孔在他模糊的眼中也变得可笑了起来。<br/>
　　调查的过程完全没有他所想的那样拘谨而枯燥。那年轻的警官措辞谨慎，似乎生怕伤了他的感情似的，还在途中递给了他一杯热水。站在他旁边轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀对他说着，放轻松，不想要说出来的，不要说也可以。<br/>
　　没有什么不想要说出来的。相叶在心里摇了摇头。<br/>
　　换句话说，哪些话他想要讲出来，哪些话不想，对他来说并没有什么意义了。<br/>
　　从翔ちゃん消失的第一天起就没有什么意义了。<br/>
　　无非是放学回家。我们那天是值日生，打扫完教室之后，我便提出要一起回家，我们走出校门之后向右拐，天气突然冷了起来，让我们的牙齿都有些发抖，我想要借他的练习册去看一看，嘛，就是想要借他作业抄，却没想到他再也没能拿回那本练习册了。我们大概走了七八分钟的样子，便到了第一个十字路口，翔君向右拐，我继续直行。<br/>
　　没有了。<br/>
　　相叶喝了一口热水，看着年轻的警官沉默地看着他，伶俐的杏眼涟漪荡漾。<br/>
　　没有了。没有什么第二颗纽扣的约定，没有什么想要亲吻他的冲动，没有什么肩并着肩，手指隐约碰到了一起，差一点就十指交握。<br/>
　　全部都没有了。<br/>
　　警官沉默半晌，清了清嗓子，又问了他几个比较基础的问题之后，便对相叶道了谢，对他说着如果有后续会立即通知他的这种职业性的话，护送着他来到门口。<br/>
　　“谢谢你，相叶君。”重复着感谢了一次，相叶回过头来，抬起视线看着那个比自己稍微高了一点的年轻刑警。<br/>
　　“警官。”他说。<br/>
　　“不用，”年轻的刑警鼓鼓的脸颊上翘起一个不太好意思的笑容，“不用叫什么警官，我也只是跟着前辈实习的警校生而已。”<br/>
　　怪不得这么年轻呢。相叶琢磨着。“警官，”却因为不知道该如何称呼，而继续叫了警官这个称号，“翔君……是已经死掉了吗？”<br/>
　　年轻的刑警愣了一下，“哦？你怎么会这样认为？”<br/>
　　因为所有人都这样说。瞪大眼睛，抬高嗓门，谈论着这件事就如同樱井翔是货架上售罄的商品。<br/>
　　相叶将手插进裤兜里，掩饰着它们剧烈的颤抖。他使足了力气，腹部由于紧绷而抽痛着，如同被罐入硫酸还用搅拌机搅拌了一下内脏似的，那让他抽吸了一口气。“您——有见到翔君吗？”</p><p>　　上一次见到樱井君，已经是一周多前的事情了。我因为是实习生，不能够自己擅自行动，所以只是随着前辈去医院探望了一次，在案发的第二天。那时候樱井君的父母都在，与他们的谈话，大部分都是前辈在进行，我虽然负责抄下笔录，却有着足够多的时间去观察病床上的樱井君。从那时的情况看来——你现在所持有的那种死亡的猜测，也不是不合理。<br/>
　　那时候我便想，啊，这个孩子大概撑不过去了吧。如果我是他的话，大概在案件发生的那一天就会死掉了。<br/>
　　案件发生的那天，我是在夜里十二点左右被通知去到局里的，前辈那时双眼布满血丝，气急败坏地对我说半小时前有个女人报警来说发现了尸体，在电话里嚎哭了很久。我环视了一下，发现目击者就坐在笔录室门外的扶手椅上，面色苍白。前辈对我说，那女人是刚应酬完的OL，不知怎得喝得烂醉，走过那片街区时刚好作呕，看到拐进去的岔路是一条死胡同，似乎是那片小商铺堆放垃圾的地方。那位女士走进去之后，被一团东西绊了一下，还借着酒劲蹲下去摸了摸，软软的，有布料，她之后对我们说，还湿乎乎的，她拿着手机屏幕的光照了一下，隐隐约约看到泛着铁锈味的红色粘在她手上，凑近了地上的那一团，就发现一个人躺在地上。她酒醒了一半，立刻就跑到公用电话亭那里报了警。<br/>
　　等我到了局里，已经有很多刑警们去了案发现场并将樱井君送去了医院，那时前辈对我说，就在前几十分钟，刚有一位女士报警，说自己的孩子很晚都没有回家，所描述的特征与樱井君完全相符。</p><p>　　“所以呢？”相叶的双手依旧插在兜里。他低下头看着自己的鞋。“凶手找不到吗？”<br/>
　　这样粗暴而低智商的犯罪，凶手都找不到吗。<br/>
　　“嘛……你也知道。”年轻的刑警把警帽拿了下来，捋了捋头发，“刑警的办事效率。”<br/>
　　我不知道。相叶咬住了后槽牙。我以为只有在电视剧里，刑警的办事效率才会如此低下。<br/>
　　“相叶君，”那刑警的手搭在了自己的肩膀上，温暖而干燥，有那么一瞬间稳住了他皮肤之下狂怒的颤抖，“关于现场的调查差不多结束了，对于这整个案件，前辈也并没有对我透露什么，我也只是照着他的指令去做。我虽然并不处在一个能够将调查过程告诉你的位置，不过，我保证，一定会找到让你的朋友落到这般境地的黑手的。”<br/>
　　相叶回头瞥了那警校生一眼。那看上去顶多比他大上两三岁的刑警，双眼大而有神，睫毛根根分明，坚定的目光中让相叶突然看出了点樱井的影子，那让他浑身爬过一股酥麻。<br/>
　　“谢谢。”他回答，勉强挤出一个笑，“翔君——你那时候看到他的时候。”他稍微后退了一些，将刑警搭在他肩膀上的手不着痕迹的甩开，“你看到他的时候，他伤得严重吗？”<br/>
　　刑警犹豫了一下。<br/>
　　“抱歉，”最终那年轻的刑警说，“对此我无法说谎，”在相叶即将走出教室的时候，他听到刑警在他身后对他说，“但樱井君伤得很严重，任何意义上都是。”</p><p>　　你们还是未成年人呢，受法律保护呢。<br/>
　　他们不能把你们怎么样。<br/>
　　秋本老师的那句话，相叶一直都铭记在心。从那泛着油光的方形脸堆挤在自己面前说着这句话的时候，相叶就已经料到了结局。<br/>
　　樱井翔再也没有回来过，也没有人因为这件事情而付出应有的代价。那年轻的刑警再也没有来到学校告诉他后续，告诉他“他们找到了凶手”。<br/>
　　他们也许是找到了。<br/>
　　但那些凶手是未成年人啊，受“法律”保护呢啊。<br/>
　　相叶雅纪当然不是正义的使者。在樱井翔出现之前，他甚至都没有思考过社会的黑暗面。他每天早晨醒来，被奶奶絮絮叨叨的声音吵得时不时发些小脾气，最后只穿着裤衩被她老人家从床上镐起来。窗外第一缕阳光温暖至极，他将早餐塞进嘴里，踩着运动鞋就跑出门，在几个街区外的岔路口会遇到同年级不同班的竹马，打打闹闹一路跑向学校。上课，午休，上课，打球，看看情书，跑跑社团，见到可爱的女孩子害害羞，和同学吐吐槽，回家。<br/>
　　在樱井翔出现之前，这才是他一天的生活。正常的，普通的，中学生的生活。<br/>
　　相叶觉得，那种生活对他来说已经恍若隔世。那时候他将自己关在卧室里，手上握着从厨房里偷偷拿回来的削苹果刀，那上面还沾着没有被奶奶洗干净的苹果屑，散发着一丝即将变质的清香。<br/>
　　这样，自己的血液中也会混上苹果的味道吗？如白雪公主中，浸染了毒素的苹果的那般味道？<br/>
　　相叶因为自己这充斥着童真和幼稚的想法而嗤笑了一声。<br/>
　　嘛，不知道翔ちゃん的血液中，到底是什么味道呢。</p><p>　　稍微有一点嫉妒。<br/>
　　那个报案的女人。<br/>
　　在那样寒冷的夜里，浑身酒气，摸到了翔ちゃん的身体和血液。<br/>
　　如果是他就好了。</p><p>　　相叶眨了眨眼睛，感觉到自己的下眼睫上悬着一滴泪，摇摇欲坠，拉扯着他的睫毛，毛根处有种异样的快感。他张开双唇，用嘴呼吸着，将苹果刀的尖端瞄准了自己的脉搏。刀刃深入下去的时候，发出了细微的悉悉簌簌的声音，就如同平时奶奶做饭时切肉的声音。相叶的腹部开始痉挛了起来，一股呕吐感从胃部涌上食道，堵在了他的喉咙间。鲜血随着脉搏的跳动喷了出来，如潮水一般沿着刀尖攀沿，有几滴溅到了他的袖口上，在白色的布料上晕染出一片火烧云一样的红色。<br/>
　　他看得到那疼痛。他听得到那疼痛。<br/>
　　他甚至嗅得到那铁锈一般的疼痛。<br/>
　　就仿佛他看着有人在用硬物狠狠砸着自己，而自己就如同一尊石像。他看得见，听得到，嗅得出。<br/>
　　却再也感受不到疼痛了。<br/>
　　血液如潺潺流水一般，在他的掌纹之间如欢快的舞者，描摹着生命的地图。相叶闭上了双眼。</p><p>　　篮球打在篮板上，又弹了回来，撞上我的额头，痛得我夸张地大叫。加宥君只会笑，和他的那一小片帮派们。有时候，我不得不承认我的搞笑有一丝献媚的成分在里面。让自己变得风趣起来，是不是就可以被别人接受了呢。<br/>
　　天气越来越冷了。跑道上的橡胶皮都结起了小块。你呢。你有没有蹲下去把那些小块抠起来，就像个脏兮兮的小学生一样呢。<br/>
　　我想我是害怕的。有时候我会害怕蟑螂，但当女孩子在我身边尖叫的时候，我不得不硬着头皮去把那蟑螂捏死。我的心里在叫嚣着不要啊不要啊。到头来还是不得不屈服于一些并不重要的东西。这样软弱的性格，不知道你会不会在心里鄙视着我，因为你是站在高峰上的人，地面上的一草一木，就像无用的蝼蚁。<br/>
　　教室里的桌椅还是一样整齐，在快要进入到新的一年的这个时候。等我们跨越了冬天，就又会迎来全新的阳光了吧。那片阳光会刷新我所有的记忆，把我前一年的记忆都抹去掉。<br/>
　　朋友啊，我的朋友。<br/>
　　如果我现在就停止了呼吸，我是否就能将你永远封存在我的记忆中呢。<br/>
　　学校的女孩子的胸部都开始发育了起来，并不同于你平平整整的胸膛。你的胸部和她们的不一样，即使你不穿胸衣，我也不能从你的衬衫中看到你的乳头。为什么你的和其他的女孩子不一样呢。<br/>
　　你和其他的女孩子那么不一样，这样叫我该如何畅快淋漓地去喜欢你呢。<br/>
　　我们就如白昼与黑夜。我并不想要自以为是地把自己尊为白昼，但我害怕黑夜。所以，你可以做我的夜晚吗。这样每当我抬起眼看到窗外阴晴圆缺的明月时，才能够想起你。这样当我被黑夜吞噬的时候，我也不会觉得晕头转向，不会觉得自己正在死亡。<br/>
　　朋友啊，你是我的朋友吧。如果那一天，我选择了真心话而不是大冒险，我现在会在哪里呢。我说不定会在电影院里，瞒着我的奶奶，偷偷地和一个有着漂亮胸部的女孩子约会，我帮她买好了爆米花，这样当我的手触碰到她的指尖的时候，她就不会突然受惊地尖叫出来。<br/>
　　我从来没有给你买过爆米花。我并不知道该如何和你约会。在放学后的值日时，我总会想象自己是古时的武士，将扫帚当成我的长刀，嘿嘿哈哈地鼓胀着气势，你会假装成自己是我的对手，我们胡闹着，刀刃相接。<br/>
　　这算做是约会吗。<br/>
　　你啊。<br/>
　　我该如何喜欢你呢。<br/>
　　在你如此缓慢地杀死从前的我的时候，我该如何喜欢你呢。<br/>
　　倘若我就这样走下去，一直一直，考上大学，被女孩子追求的话因为并不讨厌所以就在一起，分分合合几次，再换几个女朋友，直到该结婚的年纪，找个安稳的工作，在东京立足，找到一个合适度过一生的女人，结婚，生子，看着孩子长大。每一年也许会在那个夏天即将逝去的季节里的某个瞬间想起你，不过一切也仅仅止步于此。<br/>
　　我就这样也可以活一辈子的吧。<br/>
　　所以，我还是死去吧。<br/>
　　和你一起。</p><p>　　相叶雅纪睁开了双眼。</p><p>　　他第一次尝试割腕自杀的时候，窗外的树落下了最后一片叶。在那不久之后，东京便下了一场雪。那是那个冬天的初雪，也是那年的最后一场雪。相叶把还包裹着绷带的手伸出窗外，雪花在碰到他手心的那一瞬间便融化了，丝毫不给他一点观察的机会。<br/>
　　父母来到东京，办理了休学手续，并把相叶接回了千叶与他们一起生活。临走的那天，他一个人在自己的卧室中收拾行李。他将大部分东西都留了下来，只拿走了自己的校服，和那一摞与樱井亲吻的照片。奶奶与爸妈在门外的客厅内谈论着什么，相叶能听出来他们似乎为了不让自己听到而刻意压低了声音，然而只言片语还是从门的那一旁漏过来。</p><p>　　小雅那孩子，还是太单纯。<br/>
　　怎么就突然想死了啊。<br/>
　　伴随着老人家有些让人烦躁的啜泣声。</p><p>　　嘛，我啊。我不是想要死掉。<br/>
　　我只是找不到活下去的理由了。我的夕阳落下了。我的夏天结束了。<br/>
　　我进入了黑夜。</p><p>　　<br/>
第8卷 (8)<br/>
　　待到诗芝拿起摆在面前的拿铁准备喝的时候，发现那杯热饮已经完全冷了。她没有在意温度，张开嘴吞了一大口。冰凉的液体掺杂着被服务生一不小心放多了的焦糖滚下她的喉咙，彻底夺去了拿铁里本身不多的咖啡的苦涩。<br/>
　　那味道就像相叶君。</p><p>　　诗芝轻轻抬起手，手指触碰到了对面的男人的袖口。随即攀爬了上去，将男人纤细的手腕捕捉在自己的手掌之中。另一只手磨蹭过去，将袖口掀开。<br/>
　　她抽吸了一声。那道沿着手腕与手掌相接的边缘划过的疤痕如蜿蜒的河脉，一直蔓延过手腕中央，掐断了青紫色的动脉。<br/>
　　对面的男人轻笑了一声。<br/>
　　“那时候，傻。”<br/>
　　诗芝抬起视线。<br/>
　　相叶雅纪在她对面，笑露皓齿，眼如半月。<br/>
　　“有一道过不去的坎就以为是世界末日了。”相叶用右手托着脸颊，清瘦的脸竟硬是被他挤出了点肉乎乎的感觉，“根本都没有考虑过身边那些在乎着自己的，朋友和家人的感受。”<br/>
　　看着这样的相叶，诗芝的心脏突然抽痛了一下。她大致是能够理解的。在十六七岁那样一个单纯细腻的年纪，她也有过因为暗恋的男生对自己爱答不理而伤心欲绝过，只是能够让在她看来如此坚强而乐观的相叶君在那时候试图割腕自杀的事情，诗芝不敢去想象。又或者说，这个外表看起来坚强而乐观的相叶君，内心实际上脆弱而敏感吗。就像她面前的拿铁那样，被刻意加进去了过多的糖分，而遮住了原本的苦涩吗。<br/>
　　诗芝感觉到一股酸意涌进了鼻腔。她抬起另一只手捂住了自己的鼻子，试图将那股冲劲压下去，却愣是将视线憋得一片模糊。对面的相叶似乎是看到了自己的神态，瞬间慌了神，带着那刀疤的手也从诗芝的手中抽离了出来，抬到她的脸庞边小心翼翼地触碰着。他原本撑着下巴的手探到桌边去抽了几张纸巾，盘握在手中，用食指支起来，轻轻点上她此刻早已从眼眶中滑落的泪水。<br/>
　　那让诗芝的泪水更加源源不断地涌了出来。<br/>
　　“相叶君，那个时候、如果……”她的话随着啜泣被断成了破碎的音节，“就再也见不到了……”<br/>
　　——相叶君，如果那个时候死掉了，现在的我，就再也见不到了。<br/>
　　相叶愣了一下，随即轻笑了出来。他变换着纸巾的方向，用干燥崭新的部分擦着诗芝被泪水打湿的脸。“都说了那个时候年纪小，根本就不懂得生命的珍贵啦。”语气在诗芝的耳中，有些刻意的轻描淡写，“现在再让我选择的话，我会因为诗芝而选择不去死掉哦。”<br/>
　　如果是其他男人对自己说这种话的话，诗芝会毫不犹豫地觉得那只是男人的花言巧语罢了，然而这种话从相叶的嘴里说出来却显得无比真诚。他的声音不如一般男性那样低沉，却也不像是正常女性那般的高亢，而是像收音机中播音员那样的声音，带着点被电波干扰的沙哑，有如夏日的阳光激荡着流水那般真实。<br/>
　　那让诗芝更加心痛了。只是这一次她更多地为自己感到心痛。<br/>
　　——这样美好的相叶君，却是自己永远都无法靠近的。曾经天真地以为自己与他拉短了距离，殊不知那之间，有着她一生都走不完的路。<br/>
　　“相叶君……会因为我而不去死掉。”诗芝挤出一个笑，“却只会因为那个人而活下去吧？”<br/>
　　“唉？”<br/>
　　对面的相叶君愣了一下，眨了眨眼，擦拭着她的泪水的手早已放下了，轻柔地放在她面前咖啡杯的旁边。<br/>
　　“嘛，不去死掉，和活下去不是一样的吗？”视线躲避开来，相叶君反问出了这样一句话。<br/>
　　——相叶君，明明知道这两者是完全不一样的吧。</p><p>　　窗外的街道开始熙嚷了起来。时针滴答作响，渐渐爬到了下午快要下班的时间，路上已经开始有了零零散散的学生放学结伴回家。那些孩子追逐打闹着，单肩背包飘在屁股后面被一下一下地撞起来。在喧闹的行人中，时不时会看到穿着校服的男孩子和女孩子走在一起，若即若离，手肘会似有似无地撞上，随即又迅速分开的样子。</p><p>　　那车水马龙的街道上，曾经也有一个你吧。<br/>
　　梳着栗色的头发，刘海长长的被别到耳朵后面，有那么几丝由于出汗而粘在额头上，背着脏兮兮的单肩包，瘦高的身躯穿着校服，在人群中，有着那最美好的笑颜的少年。<br/>
　　那车水马龙的街道上，曾经也有一个能让你露出那笑颜的他吧。你们之间相隔着人山人海，你们的视线没有一丝一毫的交错，你们在所有人眼中形同陌路。<br/>
　　那车水马龙的街道上，都是不属于你们的喧嚣吧。<br/>
　　阻隔着你们的人山人海，在你们看来，也都恍若幻影吧。</p><p>　　夕阳斜下时，霞光从窗口上方一缕一缕地滑了进来。那让面对着阳光的相叶微微眯起了眼，眼眶之中几乎被深色的眼珠填满。那些光打在相叶的脸上，给他稍微有些黝黑的肤色镀上了一层金黄。<br/>
　　如天神一般。<br/>
　　投射在相叶身上时，阳光也仿佛找到了它的玩伴，因为在诗芝看来，这世界上没有比相叶更接近阳光的人了。<br/>
　　“想要去看一看。”她说。<br/>
　　“嗯？”相叶在她突然转变了话题的时候晃了一下神。<br/>
　　“想要去看一看相叶君的学校。”她继续说。<br/>
　　相叶张了张嘴，又闭上，沉默良久之后才轻吐出一句。<br/>
　　“普通的学校而已，没什么好看的。”<br/>
　　“相叶君也很久没有回去了吧。”诗芝向后靠到椅子的靠背上，抬起手撩了撩散到额前的头发，“怎么会是普通的学校呢。”<br/>
　　相叶愣楞地望着她。<br/>
　　“是相叶君曾经存在过的学校啊。”诗芝抿起一个用力过度的笑。<br/>
　　坐在对面的相叶突然有一点脸红，也还给她了一个看上去比自己那皮笑肉不笑的表情要真诚的多的笑颜，“诗芝不要这么花言巧语啦。”<br/>
　　相叶雅纪这个人真是不会看氛围。诗芝的心中突然有点恼火。这个男人时刻都像是包裹着糖霜，让阴暗的她总以为他实际上是个糖衣炮弹，却没成想舔开了那糖衣，里面却是更加甜美的内馅。阴暗的她总是想，怎么会呢，这世界上怎么会有这么好的人呢。那些外表看起来美好的人，不都应该是内心晦暗行为邪恶才对吗。<br/>
　　怎么会有相叶君这样的人存在呢。<br/>
　　“他死掉了吗？”<br/>
　　“哎？”似乎是被自己突然的问题吓到了，相叶表情一愣，随即英气的剑眉柔软了下去。<br/>
　　“……我不知道。”<br/>
　　“既然那时候那么在乎他，为什么意外发生之后没有去努力打听消息去找到他呢？”诗芝脱口而出，心里痛恨着自己这种恶意满满的问话。<br/>
　　相叶的脸从方才的红色渐渐升温成了难看的猪肝色，在窗外斜度过大的阳光下和身后暗色的墙壁融为一体。男人的眼睛眯了起来，眼白被黑色的瞳孔吞噬了，涟漪绵绵，恍若激荡着浪花的墨染的河。<br/>
　　既然那么在乎他，为什么又要逼迫着自己接受了这个真假不明的消息，却丝毫没有努力去找他，而是将自己困在这囚笼之中，一困就是十三年呢。<br/>
　　——相叶雅纪你是自虐狂吗？！<br/>
　　诗芝咬住下唇，忍住了想要破口大骂的冲动。这种几乎是自虐式的隐忍，是她永远都无法理解的。如果说自己得不到相叶君的话，那么她也绝不能就这样放任着这个如此被囚困着的男人不管。<br/>
　　如果说这世界上最值得被温柔对待的人，大概就是相叶君了吧。<br/>
　　嘛，因为相叶雅纪就是温柔本身嘛。</p><p>　　<br/>
第9卷 (9)<br/>
　　我值得被温柔地对待吗。<br/>
　　站在校园门前的相叶雅纪这样在心里思忖着。<br/>
　　在等候保安打电话确认的时候，相叶站在校门外，从铁栏杆之间看到不远处在视线内被切割成了宽度均等的长方形的操场。十三年前布满灰尘的塑胶跑道如今似乎又更新换代了，曾经未被粉刷过的爬满铁锈的篮球架如今也焕然一新，零零散散的学生在操场上不同的地方进行着不同的社团活动，女孩子的裙摆下露出夹紧的双腿，男生们跳起来，白衬衣随风飘荡，坚韧的腹肌若隐若现，抬高手的时候，篮球砰砰地撞到篮板上，又弹了回去。<br/>
　　相叶突然觉得头顶一疼。<br/>
　　可恶，又被篮球砸到了……<br/>
　　十三年前的相叶雅纪的声音从那操场上传来。<br/>
　　——喂，传球传的准一点啊你！<br/>
　　满头大汗地打完球，十三年前的相叶雅纪掀起衣角擦了擦汗，又一溜烟跑到了棒球场上。</p><p>　　要喝水吗，相叶君？<br/>
　　这是我自己做的便当哦，相叶君，你要尝一尝吗？<br/>
　　相叶君，好帅哦！<br/>
　　明天的棒球比赛，加油哦，相叶君！<br/>
　　啊喏，相叶学长，我——喜欢你呦……<br/>
　　相叶！放学去占球场别忘了！<br/>
　　别忘了来我们社团帮忙，相叶君！<br/>
　　笨死你算了啦，相叶！别笑得那么傻了啦！<br/>
　　不愧是我哥们儿哦，相叶ちゃん！干得不错！<br/>
　　哎哎，相叶，你知道隔壁班的那个谁吗，昨天又被一群不良揍了一顿，要我说，早就该收拾收拾他了。<br/>
　　嘛嘛——这题不会做，相叶你的作业借我抄一下哦。<br/>
　　喂喂，相叶，我放学要去和三班的小野寺约会哦，老师要来查勤的话，值日你帮我做一下！</p><p>　　……雅纪。<br/>
　　只有我一个人欺负雅纪就好了。<br/>
　　如果雅纪真的帮我分担了的话，我才会更痛苦啊。<br/>
　　除去那颗纽扣，还有其他的可以预定吗？<br/>
　　雅纪。</p><p>　　那少年稚嫩的眉眼眯起来，在空无一人的教室中，只存在于他一人的视野里。那间教室里，桌椅还是我们曾经一起擦拭过的那些吗，黑板还是我们曾经所倚靠过的冰凉的玻璃板吗，那值日栏里，还写着我们两人齐头并进的名字吗。<br/>
　　相叶雅纪。<br/>
　　樱井翔。</p><p>　　樱，井，翔。</p><p>　　相叶突然抬起手，用干燥的手掌摸了一下自己的眼睛。放下手之后，又立刻抬起来再次擦了一遍。<br/>
　　紧接着他又擦了一遍，然后再擦了第四遍。<br/>
　　最终，相叶慢慢蹲了下来，将脸埋在双壁之间，任由泪水夺眶而出。<br/>
　　翔ちゃん、翔ちゃん。<br/>
　　他的翔ちゃん。<br/>
　　他的翔ちゃん死去了吗。在天堂的哪一个角落里，用他伶俐的双眼去凝视着哪一个人呢。<br/>
　　他的翔ちゃん还活着吗。在这世界的哪一个角落里，眼角如同他自己一样爬出了细碎的皱纹，皮肤如同他自己一样变得渐渐粗糙，身体线条也如同他自己一样，变得刚毅有力了吗。<br/>
　　是不是个错误呢，自己如此贸然地在刚才听了诗芝的一番话之后，便跑回到了这个十三年间都未曾回来过学校门前，看着那还未曾变过的一草一木，和已然焕然一新的校园。<br/>
　　嘛，相叶さん，你准备好了吗。<br/>
　　准备好去面对那个你无比痛恨的，刻印在你左手脉搏之上的伤疤里的过去了吗……<br/>
　　“那个……先生？”<br/>
　　相叶抬起头，看到站在他身边的保安大叔似乎被自己满脸的泪水吓了一跳。<br/>
　　“那个、相叶——さん？”<br/>
　　他悻悻地站了起来，不着痕迹地用袖子擦了擦自己的脸，随即咧开嘴给了保安大叔一个狼狈的笑，“啊、是我，您联系上秋本老师了吗？”<br/>
　　保安大叔有些怜惜地回以微笑，“联系上了，秋本老师还想了一下相叶さん是谁，想起来了之后，就催着我赶快让您去见他呢。秋本老师说很想念您啊……”<br/>
　　甚至还需要思考一下才能够想起来我是谁，却立刻就说着什么“想念我啦”这类的话……<br/>
　　啊，自己也终于是进入了大人的虚伪世界了吧。</p><p>　　十三年前，在相叶雅纪第一次尝试割腕自杀之后，因为被撞进屋门的奶奶发现及时送到了医院，才得以被抢救回来。相叶整整在医院里呆了一个月。住院期间，父母从千叶赶过来，跑到学校里去办理了休学手续，在他出院后带着他回到了千叶，将他转学进了一个离他家餐馆不远的一所当地的高中里。<br/>
　　相叶再也没有回到过他曾经的学校。那句你们还是未成年人，受着法律保护的话，是秋本老师对他说过的最后一句。<br/>
　　相叶不能够说自己的内心完全没有恨意。他当然会恨。作为一个三十代的男人来说，那些公司里的勾心斗角，寂寞的单身女性对他若有若无的接近，虚伪的男性同事对他似隐似现的利用，他都并不是不知道。<br/>
　　他还记得自己曾经高中时的发小总是吐槽自己笨。<br/>
　　嘛，也许那时候是真的笨，不过现在——<br/>
　　现在他也只不过是懒得去计较罢了。<br/>
　　原本就是无关紧要的人，不值得去为他们而苦恼。<br/>
　　对吧，翔ちゃん？<br/>
　　那时候的你，和我一起不谋而合地留长了我们额前的刘海，将那些发丝分开别到耳后，你饱满的额头被遮在厚实的前发里，双眼明亮，红唇微翘，在我的视线之中笑得所向睥睨地说着，原本就是无关紧要的人，又怎么会因为他们而痛苦呢。<br/>
　　在你不存在的十三年里，这就是我所做的事情。不为我不在乎的人而痛苦。<br/>
　　所以我已经十三年没有感到过痛苦了。</p><p>　　秋本老师，据门口的保安大叔说，已经在三年前当上了教务主任。那让相叶在心里耸了耸肩。<br/>
　　一个在班里发生了“意外”之后只想着大事化小小事化了的老师当上了教务主任……日本教育的未来还真是光明呢。<br/>
　　相叶雅纪站在教务主任的办公室门前，眨了眨眼，将呼吸放缓到他几乎能听到自己的心跳声。那心跳声在他企图催眠自己的过程中变得越来越慢，直到他几乎进入到了一个邻界睡眠的状态。<br/>
　　大概可以去当和尚了。相叶默默吐槽着自己。他每天早上都会这样站在卫生间的镜子前，让自己心脏的跳速降至他所认为的最低，让自己的情绪没有任何波动，让自己能在该笑的时候应酬一般地露出被诗芝称赞为“最高”的笑颜。<br/>
　　——这样就可以了。他想。就这样过一辈子便可以了。</p><p>　　与秋本老师的会面无非就是寒暄。啊，那个——犹豫了很久，似乎还在费力地想念对自己的名字——相叶君吧？请坐请坐！怎么这么多年都没回来看看啊！你那时候的几个任课老师都还在呢，大家都很想你啊！想想那时候的相叶君，真是个好学生啊哈哈哈哈哈。<br/>
　　相叶也跟着秋本老师那因为年龄而沙哑苍老许多的笑声哈哈地笑了起来。<br/>
　　哪有哪有。随声附和着。我那时候成绩平平，还怕这次来，秋本老师都不记得我了呢。<br/>
　　怎么可能啊。想来那时候，运动会上相叶君一个人就能包揽好几个项目吧？又是不惹事的乖孩子，我一直记得呢。<br/>
　　——只要不惹事，就一切都好。是这样吗？秋本老师？正是因为这样，所以那时候翔ちゃん被校园暴力逼上绝路的时候，你那油腻腻的脑子里也是这样想的吗？</p><p>　　相叶很快将这次会面引导到了结尾。大概是秋本老师也并没有什么过多的想要和他谈论的话题，所以结束会面就显得出奇得容易了。在秋本老师有些努力过头的追问下，相叶把这十三年间自己回到千叶上学，成绩从在东京的学校中的不上不下变成在当地的学校中的名列前茅，之后明明有实力考上东京的大学的他却依旧选择留在千叶，直到大学毕业之后的两年，才只身一人跑回东京，在一家不大不小的贸易公司当了个小职员的故事细致入微却也不怎么带着感情色彩地讲给了秋本老师。秋本老师一脸慈祥地附和着，时不时推一下厚重的眼镜，后退的发际线边缘垂下来几缕花白的头发。<br/>
　　那不知为何突然让相叶心脏抽疼了一下。<br/>
　　老了吗。<br/>
　　他们都老了。<br/>
　　秋本老师稍微站起来了一点，笑眯眯地看着他，在应酬之后准备送他出门。相叶客气地推辞着说不用不用，今天和您聊得很开心！秋本老师跟在他身后，摆出一幅他在公司应酬时见过无数次的送客的姿势，随声附和着他啊啊很久没见到相叶君，这次见到了真是让我想起了很多啊……想想你原来那个班，可是我当老师这么多年里，最喜欢的一个班呐……<br/>
　　那句话让相叶的脚下突然一顿。<br/>
　　——明明根本就完全没有把学生的内心世界放在眼里，却满口说着这种“啊好怀念啊”的话。在那个最需要被关切的十六七岁的年纪，他们如同腐尸一般被抛弃在这试炼场一样的校园之中。<br/>
　　那便是大人的世界了吧。<br/>
　　相叶低下头。<br/>
　　“您想起什么了呢。”嘴里问着这样的话。<br/>
　　“嘛嘛，你们那个班可真是不让我省心呢。”秋本老师又发出那种沙哑的虚伪笑声，“那时候好像是有学生被欺负什么的，你还记得那时候咱们班有个学习很好的孩子……哎——叫——樱井翔……？樱井君？相叶君你还记不记得？”<br/>
　　就是这里了吧。相叶觉得自己身体里有什么东西破碎了。<br/>
　　他这十三年来所逃避的，就是这一刻了吧。<br/>
　　——回到曾经的学校，面对着曾经油头滑面的老师，听着他口中讲述出曾经的是非。<br/>
　　“嘛、我、哈……”相叶的声音开始随着他的抽吸变成了几个支离破碎的音节，“嘛……还有点印象，学习很好的那个？”——说什么呢啊，相叶さん。还有点印象。真是一点都没有撒谎呢。<br/>
　　“对对对！”秋本老师语气有点夸张地让对话进行了下去，“真是个好孩子呐——！那时候……好像还是学生会会长，也是咱们班班长，真的是个好孩子啊——！可惜了……”<br/>
　　相叶皱了皱眉。<br/>
　　“是个大人物的底子啊。可惜了……”<br/>
　　——可惜？<br/>
　　“可惜怎么就回来当老师了呢？”秋本老师摇了摇头，叹了口气，“相叶君还记不记得当时发生的那个事情？可怜的孩子呦，估计是被打击了吧……不过回来当老师，也是真可惜啊……”<br/>
　　之后秋本老师那两片淡色的嘴唇还在碰撞着发出一些“可惜了可惜了”之类的音节，只是相叶都再也听不清晰了。他的耳边开始回荡起嗡鸣，那嗡鸣将他的思绪定格在半分钟前，秋本老师说出“回来当老师”的那一刻。<br/>
　　就在那一瞬间，相叶的心脏开始狂跳了起来。他的胃部翻江倒海，直到他之后匆忙告别了秋本老师，离开办公室跑到楼道另一头的男卫生间内，扒在水池边的时候，硬是因为没有吃饭而呕出了几口酸涩的胃液。他方才意识模糊的时候，似乎听到秋本老师絮絮叨叨地讲述着樱井翔是如何在意外发生之后再也没有回来上学，父母也只是在那之后来过一次学校办理了休学手续之后便彻底断了联系，而三年前却突然出现在了他的面前，说着什么“请让我在这里当老师”之类的话，因为履历上写着庆应大学经济学系毕业，又是在美国有着最棒的教育学系的约翰霍普金斯大学拿下了教育学博士的高材生，他们走了走形式便雇佣了这个曾经的校友。<br/>
　　是这样吗。相叶双手扒着水池的边缘，喉咙哽咽着却发不出声音。他没有死掉吗？没有像是曾经的谣言所说的那样，在医院的急救室内躺了一个星期，然后悲惨的死去？</p><p>　　那让他想起了十三年前的某个时候，他亲眼看到了被不良少年关在卫生间内，浑身湿透衣衫不整的樱井翔的那一刻自己近乎发疯的意念。那意念似乎撞破了尘封的时间躯壳，再一次来到他空荡荡的大脑之中，汲取着他仅存的理智。<br/>
　　十三年前的他，压抑着，浑身爬满了蛆虫似的瘙痒疼痛着，双拳紧握，似乎想要抓碎这世界一般地将拳头砸向厕所隔间的每一扇门上。那时的他一点点往前走，一扇扇门在他的拳头之下砸在隔间的墙壁上，发出阵阵巨响。樱井翔就在那最里面的隔间里，在一片死寂之中无声地呐喊呼救。<br/>
　　那时的他并没有回头。他走进最外面的那个隔间里，蹲下来，如同现在一样，扒着马桶的边缘，将胃酸从身体里呕吐了出来。<br/>
　　呐，翔ちゃん。<br/>
　　十三年了。</p><p>　　相叶雅纪走在楼道里。<br/>
　　他看到走廊尽头有三个女孩子挤在一起，站在一扇门前争先恐后探头探脑地往里看。他心中一怔，随即加快了脚步。<br/>
　　那扇门上方的牌子上写着“2年1组”。<br/>
　　——是他们曾经的班级啊。<br/>
　　他深吸了一口气，平稳了一下自己刚才在卫生间内近乎崩溃的思绪，便迈开步子走上前。<br/>
　　“那个……”<br/>
　　三个女生齐刷刷地望向他。<br/>
　　“那个……”他有点不好意思地笑了笑，“请问这个班的班主任老师是谁啊？”<br/>
　　女孩子们互相推推搡搡，都红着脸碎叨叨地不肯回答。<br/>
　　“抱歉，我……”相叶抿起嘴唇微笑了一下，看到对面站在中间的女孩子正好和他撞上了视线，那少女的脸刷地一下红到了耳根。<br/>
　　那让相叶的笑容更大了。“我原来是这里的学生哦，这个就是我曾经的班级。”<br/>
　　这就是我曾经的班级。门前也时不时会站着像你们一样的怀春的少女，害羞地偷看着自己爱慕的男生，踩着可爱的内八，穿着袖子长长的毛线衣，头发扎起来，露出白皙的脖颈。<br/>
　　只是现在的我在遇到你们这些干净的少女时，再也不会像曾经那样害羞了。<br/>
　　现在的我啊……<br/>
　　“是樱井老师哦。”那个与他对视的少女小声回答了他，得到了另外两个女孩子窃窃的笑。<br/>
　　“樱井老师……？”他反问道。<br/>
　　女生偷偷指了指班门。<br/>
　　相叶心跳突然就漏了一拍。<br/>
　　一如曾经十七岁的岁月。在班里发作业的你，站在演讲台上讲话的你，踢足球的你，身前身后会有着试图吸引你注意的少女或回眸或凝望。在她们之中还有一个我。我们的视线从未相交。我注视着你的身影，而我也知道你的视线会落在我的背上。放学后的阳光照亮了空气中漂浮的尘埃，和那尘埃中，偷偷地改掉了值日生名单的溜肩少年。<br/>
　　那时的我们还在吗，翔ちゃん？</p><p>　　2年1班的教室门上有一块不大不小的长方形的玻璃，让相叶能看到教室中被切割成长方形的一小片，在那一小片视野之中，他看到一个比十三年前健壮了不少，却因为隔着模糊的玻璃而显得出奇矮小的身影，趴在一张桌子上来回擦拭着。那让相叶的心脏突然狂跳了起来。<br/>
　　我注视着你的身影。我们的视线从未相交。</p><p>　　所以，以后请不要再主动找我说话了？<br/>
　　相叶的脑海中突然冒出了一个有着圆圆的眼睛，挺翘的嘴唇的男孩子，嘴角翘着痞气的笑容，一脸世界之大唯我独尊的模样，不容置疑地说出那句话。<br/>
　　他们亲吻的延长，便是他们唯一也是仅存的共有的秘密了吧。</p><p>　　相叶推开门。<br/>
　　“抱歉！”他抬高音调喊了出来。<br/>
　　正在擦桌子的樱井翔闻声转过身，脸上的表情瞬间就全部消失了。<br/>
　　“抱歉啦，”相叶雅纪露出了笑，教室里的灯光掺杂着斜阳明媚耀眼，“忘记了今天还有值日呢。”<br/>
　　翔ちゃん。</p><p>　　<br/>
第10卷 (10)<br/>
　　樱井翔踏进门。<br/>
　　“有一点乱哦。”相叶在玄关处整齐地放上两只拖鞋，抬起头看着他的时候，鼻尖上粘着几滴亮晶晶的汗水，让樱井忍不住想要抬手去帮他擦掉，“你想要喝茶吗？”<br/>
　　樱井支吾着嗯了一声，在玄关处站定了脚步。脚上的拖鞋几乎正合适，包拢着他的脚掌，那拖鞋里面似乎还有些温热，不知是因为在不久前被人穿过的缘故，还是一不小心被相叶放在了刚好能被阳光照到的地方。他环顾四周。相叶的公寓温暖而干燥，像极了他自己在学校旁边租住的单身公寓。屋里并不像女孩子的房间那样打扫的一尘不染，却也不凌乱，在某些表面上会落着一层薄薄的，却无伤大雅的灰尘，它们会在相叶经过时翩翩起舞，在从窗外照耀进来的倾斜的光束下飘摇而过。<br/>
　　“那个，今天把翔君邀请过来真是仓促，家里没有什么可以招待的……”相叶的声音伴着水声从厨房里飘出来。<br/>
　　“没关系，”樱井打断了那人的话，“……”他原本想脱口而出一些什么客气的话，那些被他在社会中说过无数遍的客套话语却突然扼在了喉咙里，让他哑然失声。他吞咽了一下，才勉强重复了一句。<br/>
　　“……没关系。”他心脏骤然抽痛了一下，就像是随着年龄的增长，他每次看到那些催人泪下的影片的时候，心脏隐隐作痛那样。<br/>
　　“家里有咖喱，你觉得怎么样？”相叶灿烂的笑脸从厨房里探出来，正好在樱井朝着那个方向看的时候撞入了他的视线。<br/>
　　他迅速移开目光。<br/>
　　“没关系，”他说，假装被家里的某个角落吸引住了注意力，他让自己背对着厨房，“没关系的，相叶君。”</p><p>　　雅纪。<br/>
　　樱井翔无论如何也没想到他三十岁的某一天，会在下午放学之后，见到突然闯进班里，对他说着自己忘记做值日的相叶雅纪。<br/>
　　长高了的，变得强壮了的，头发染成更浅的栗色了的，肤色似乎被晒成了更美丽的黄，眼角细细地爬出皱纹，眉宇间的稚嫩变为了英气的相叶雅纪，而不是那一如他梦中的十七岁的相叶雅纪。<br/>
　　在他的梦中，相叶永远只有十七岁。他十八岁准备考大学的时候，十七岁的雅纪在梦里对他笑，脸上稍微堆挤起了婴儿肥。他二十二岁大学毕业的时候，十七岁的雅纪比自己稍微矮了一点，在梦里将头靠在他的肩膀上，刘海遮住了脸。他二十五岁在大洋彼岸的美国只身一人读书的时候，十七岁的雅纪在他的梦里软糯地叫着“翔ちゃん、翔ちゃん”。他二十七岁拿到了博士学位，从美国回到了自己的家乡，回到了自己自从那件事发生之后就再也没有回来过的学校，对自己曾经的班主任老师说着请让我回来当老师的时候，十七岁的雅纪在他的梦里眨着双眼，少年姣好的面容映着淡淡的光，眸中倒映着自己早已褪去了婴儿肥，棱角分明的社会人的脸。<br/>
　　他三十岁的如今，三十岁的相叶雅纪突然出现在了他面前。<br/>
　　好奇怪的梦啊。那时候樱井在心里想着。这辈子还能见到相叶雅纪是不可能的吧。那么这一定是梦了。<br/>
　　然而为什么梦里的雅纪长大了呢。<br/>
　　为什么梦里的雅纪会咧开那不再青涩却依旧干净的笑，眼里多了曾经没有的自信和坦荡，眉间多了几分英气与硬朗呢。<br/>
　　为什么梦里的雅纪会如同十三年前一般，拿起扫帚陪着他一起做值日，在那一瞬间整间教室里似乎都明亮温暖了起来了呢。<br/>
　　如果这一切都只是梦的话，为什么他会由内到外地感觉燥热不堪，就如同身体里有一座火山瞬间喷发了一样呢——<br/>
　　如果这一切都只是梦的话。<br/>
　　为什么相叶雅纪会突然在自己说话的时候冲上前，两手包住了他的脸，将嘴唇凑上前盖住了自己的呢。<br/>
　　呐，雅纪，这可不是十三年未见的高中同学应该做的事情哦。<br/>
　　樱井抬起手扒住了相叶的脸颊，皮肤在他的指腹之下粗糙而柔软。他努力推着相叶的脸，自己同时后退着，想要从那个亲吻之中挣脱出来，然而相叶曾经纤细的胳膊如今施加出了他意料之外的惊人臂力，把他的头固定在那里动弹不得。他们的亲吻带着些许让他惶恐的唾液从嘴角渗出来，相叶的呼吸加重了，吞咽声震耳欲聋，那些声音恶劣而无意地挑逗着他，将一股酥麻感从他的下腹部一直拉扯至他的大脑。<br/>
　　不可以的。<br/>
　　这样不可以的。<br/>
　　樱井在心里叫嚣着。他更加手忙脚乱地想要推开相叶，试图将自己的脸扭开，殊不知相叶突然松动了他的力道，于是那人湿润的嘴唇就从他的嘴角滑走了，在他的侧脸到下颚处留下一道温暖的痕迹。<br/>
　　樱井浑身的肌肉都绷紧了。不应该是这样的。他低下头，胃里翻江倒海。他想要把那个亲吻随着那另一个人的唾液全部呕吐出来。<br/>
　　原本不应该是这样的。<br/>
　　他原本应该再也见不到相叶雅纪的。就算见到了，也会假装曾经什么都没有发生，在一群人的同学聚会上，像个十几年未见的老同学那样寒暄打闹，说着“啊啊那时候的相叶君很耀眼呢”，然后看着对方就像十几年前那样对自己害羞而有些尴尬地笑一下，便移开了视线去和关系更密切的同学聊着天，留下自己在无人注意的情况下，偷偷地多看他几眼。<br/>
　　正常来说难道不应该是这样吗？</p><p>　　樱井并不知道这十三年间相叶雅纪经历了什么。他知道当自己与那另一个人有着那种不可告人的污秽秘密之后，自己的不告而别会对那个人很不公平。他寻思着至少也要给相叶一个交代才行，比如“忘掉咱们之前做过的所有事情吧”，或者“两个男孩子是不能交往的”——虽然他们还远不到交往那一步，但樱井觉得，还是要以防万一，在事态发展到更严重的情况之前就控制住这一切。<br/>
　　于是十三年前，当他从急救病房里醒过来的时候，在一向严厉的父母的泪水之中，和弟弟妹妹的嚎哭之中，打探着有没有同学来探望他的情报。<br/>
　　没有哦。母亲在他清醒过来的几天后，终于对他说。我也还觉得蛮奇怪的呢，明明感觉你人缘很好啊。<br/>
　　那时的樱井知道如果是平时的话，母亲大概会更加毒舌，然而就只是这一句话，却让他有种支离破碎的感觉。<br/>
　　怎么回事。他伸出一只手抓住了自己心脏的位置。这明明就没什么的。根本就没什么。我才不会因为这种事情而伤心呢。<br/>
　　在父亲的坚持下，原本想要回学校继续上课的樱井妥协了。关于那起“意外”的相关后续，他没有问，父母也没有再提起。高中的最后一年，除了去见心理医生之外，他大部分时间都在保姆的照顾之下留在家中，功课由父亲给他安排好的家庭教师去补习。<br/>
　　樱井的心理医生是一个嘴上说着自己已经三十岁，面容看起来却仿佛和自己同龄的青年。纵然樱井不是那种很容易就能敞开心扉的人，每一次在与他见面的时候，那医生却都能字字珠玑地直接刺探到他的内心，那让他一开始无比抵触，在家里有意无意地向父母暗示着他不想再去见心理医生，甚至拉拢他的弟弟妹妹让他们去试着说服父母。然而在父亲强硬的态度之下，他的心理治疗断断续续持续了一年。直到一年之后他收到了庆应大学的录取通知书，走近诊所时，被那少年颜的医生告知这将是他们的最后一次会面。<br/>
　　樱井的内心固然还埋藏着一些他从未说出口的东西。虽然他暗自觉得那医生早就看透了那些，这最后一次心理治疗还是让他稍微失落了一下，关于自己将失去这唯一一个倾诉对象这个境况。<br/>
　　不知不觉地有些依赖上了啊。樱井嘲讽着自己。明明总是标榜着自己有多无坚不摧，多义正严辞，如今却也不过如此。在父亲的强迫下走着为自己铺就好的道路，像机器一样坐着练习题，在亲戚朋友献媚一般的笑脸的包围下成为家族里光彩夺目又“需要额外照顾”的高材生。<br/>
　　——自己也不过如此了吧。<br/>
　　相叶雅纪大概也已经早就回归到他正常又快乐的生活中了。自己也不过如此了。<br/>
　　那天，医生抿着他那形状好看的猫唇，声线稚嫩地祝贺着他考上了好大学，他们互相道了别。医生将自己的名片给了他，提醒着他如果有一点心态变化都要来找他，并把他护送到了诊所的门口，就仿佛他是个该死的刚经历过侵犯的脆弱少女一般。<br/>
　　那让他作呕。<br/>
　　“翔さん。”那医生在他就要转头推门离开的时候叫了一下他的名字，摘下了银框眼镜，用一双黑眸注视着他。<br/>
　　他回视着。<br/>
　　医生翘起一个嘴角，笑颜如魅人的天使，“翔さん，很不甘心吧。”</p><p>　　那天夜里樱井做了一个梦。<br/>
　　他梦到自己又回到了意外发生的那一天。在那条放学回家的路上，自己渐渐走到了人烟稀少的地方，背后似乎有着多达六七个人的脚步声。那些脚步声粗重而野蛮，离他越来越近，他加快了脚步，就在即将要越过意外发生的那条封死的小巷的巷口时，他回过头，却看到那群恶霸推搡着一个人涌进了那条窄巷。他匆忙地跟上去，竟发现原本自己所在的位置，被替换为了相叶雅纪。相叶比起自己更加单薄的身子毫无抵抗力地被欺压殴打着，那些人的脸与真实的情况如出一辙，那些人殴打的动作和位置，都与自己身上伤疤的位置一模一样。相叶雅纪的校服被撕扯成碎片，头发被拉扯着，下体被恶意地踩着，皮肤被利器割开，肋骨被碾压着折断。<br/>
　　那情景与他所经历的几乎相同，只是在梦里他全程都在做一个旁观者。<br/>
　　他从睡梦中惊醒了，浑身湿透，枕头上湿漉漉一片。他从床上爬起来，抬起手，擦干了眼角的泪。视线模糊着，却并没有更多的液体流出来。<br/>
　　他不甘心。<br/>
　　那一夜樱井没有再合眼。他也没有再躺回到床上去，因为他害怕一旦躺下了，那些泪水就会流出来。<br/>
　　他不甘心。<br/>
　　他不甘心为什么自己会如此轻易地就被打败了。为什么自己没有任何机会去反抗回去。为什么他再也没有见到过相叶雅纪。</p><p>　　直到今天。<br/>
　　所以当相叶冲上前来吻上他的时候，他突然就懵了。在经过了刚见面的时候的震惊之后，他逐渐说服了自己相叶也许只是碰巧回来探望老师，顺便想要看一看自己曾经的，“没有他”的班级而已。然而当相叶真正凑上前来贴上他的嘴唇的时候，他脑海里一切勉强建立起来的假设全部崩塌了。<br/>
　　他不甘心。不甘心到在挣脱开了那个亲吻之后，相叶的眼里被他捕捉到一闪而过的坚韧和真诚的时候，他甚至感到了一丝怒意。<br/>
　　樱井深信，相叶雅纪与他是截然不同的两种人，而如今他在相叶的神情之中，竟稍微看到了一点自己的影子。<br/>
　　自己曾经那股幼稚的傲气。<br/>
　　以至于他之后匆忙地收拾背包准备逃离的时候，相叶发出了去他家叙旧的邀请，他的大脑立刻当机到完全不知道如何拒绝。<br/>
　　“呐，翔君要走了吗？我和你一起走吧？”听到那迟疑的问话，樱井抬起头，看到那刚刚还迫切地亲吻着自己的人仿佛变了个人似的，脸上带着点窘迫，眼白很少的双眼中一对黑瞳青涩晶莹。<br/>
　　“呐呐，翔君今天晚上忙不忙……”挠了挠头，语气里又掺杂了点小心翼翼的害羞，“如果方便的话，可不可以一起……”<br/>
　　樱井被打败了。他丧气地垂下肩膀，单肩包的背带突然就从他的肩膀上滑落下去了。相叶似乎是被吓了一跳，下意识地冲上前抬手帮他拽住了背带，手背撞上了他的胳膊。那一瞬间之内，他们之间又只有薄薄的一小片阳光的距离了。<br/>
　　樱井腾地一下子红了脸颊。</p><p>　　可恶。<br/>
　　可恶可恶可恶。<br/>
　　樱井在公寓的客厅里来回踱着步，咬紧牙关吐槽着自己。为什么这么容易就被打败了。为什么还没等那家伙说出来要一起做什么就一不小心答应了，然后才知道那家伙居然是想让自己来他家做客——什么的。<br/>
　　哪里有高中同学十三年没见的就跑到人家家里的道理啊？！<br/>
　　这下可好了，那个十三年没见的高中同学正在厨房里兴致勃勃地切土豆。<br/>
　　——嘛，虽然自己也没有不喜欢吃咖喱。<br/>
　　——不过这个不是重点啊！樱井さん！振作一点啊你！不要被食物收买了啊！<br/>
　　总之，现在需要想个办法让自己摆脱这种窘境。比如啊不好意思，相叶君，我今天还有试卷要批改，所以……<br/>
　　——这之类的。<br/>
　　“那个，”于是他遮遮掩掩地一步步挪到厨房，打算用那个不怎么有说服力的理由搪塞一下就离开。<br/>
　　“嗨！”相叶大声地答应了他一下，回过头来，脸上挂着一个畅快的笑。那人原本被三七分的刘海突然飘到了额头前，其中有一缕还弯进了眼睛里，那让相叶放下菜刀，抬起手去把那头发捋开，身上灰绿色的围裙褶皱了起来，“怎么了？”<br/>
　　樱井突然就说不出话来了。<br/>
　　悻悻走回客厅，樱井将自己的身子摔进沙发里，那让他紧绷了一晚上的肌肉放松了一些。他开始认真地环顾四周。<br/>
　　相叶的公寓很小，看上去平时也并不会有什么人来，只是玄关处被墙壁遮住了一半的鞋柜吸引了他的注意。那上面，一片暗色的鞋子中间，扎眼地摆放着一双粉色的拖鞋，那拖鞋也并不像是相叶为了满足自己奇怪嗜好而存在的，因为即便从客厅望过去，那鞋子也很明显比其他的男鞋要小很多。<br/>
　　是某个女孩子的拖鞋吧。<br/>
　　樱井并不觉得意外。相叶这样阳光帅气的男生，追求者大概成群结队吧。虽然现在他开始有些搞不清那家伙到底是个什么状态，但他从未质疑过相叶的魅力。然而如果说他真的那样在乎着自己的话，为什么在他住院的时候都再也没有联系过自己了呢；但如果说他已经完全放下了自己的话，那又为什么会在这么多年之后突然就对自己热情到仿佛他们是许久未见的情侣一般……<br/>
　　可以了。<br/>
　　樱井克制住了自己的想法。<br/>
　　够了吧，樱井さん。这样小心思纠结个不停，你早就不是怀春的少女了好吗——啊不不，不对、从来就都不是啊！<br/>
　　樱井突然觉得自己这样伸展着陷在沙发里有些冷。他从沙发靠背里坐起来，脊柱弯曲着，让自己驼着背，蜷起双腿盘坐在沙发上。樱井将自己的身子缩在了一起，给了他一种异样的安全感。<br/>
　　怎么会这样……<br/>
　　樱井突然毛躁了起来。仅仅只是想着这十年间相叶的那双嘴唇不知道吻过多少个女孩子，那双手不知道抚摸过多少寸肌肤，那个笑容不知道为多少人露出过，他的体内就似乎被一双手毫不留情地撕扯着。<br/>
　　那嘴唇就在刚刚还亲吻过自己的，那双手就在刚刚还摸过自己的肩膀，那笑容——那笑容就在刚刚还凌乱着自己的视线。<br/>
　　樱井把自己的脸埋在手掌里。<br/>
　　那嘴唇在那恍若隔世的校园之中，在篮球砸在地上砰砰作响的操场上，还亲吻过自己的；那双手在他早已模糊的记忆里，在阳光铺满的教室中，还抚摸过自己的脸颊；那个笑容……<br/>
　　还有那个笑容啊。<br/>
　　这样不可以的哦。<br/>
　　不可以的。<br/>
　　不是说要让一切都在自己的掌控之中的吗。<br/>
　　现在这个样子……根本就控制不了任何事情啊。</p><p>　　“那个，翔君……？”<br/>
　　樱井猛地抬起头。相叶穿着围裙站在沙发前，居高临下地看着他，脑袋正好遮住了头顶鲜黄色的灯光，围着那人栗色头发的边缘描上了一层艳丽的金色。<br/>
　　“我把咖喱煮上了。”相叶讪笑了一下，一双手臂从身后伸出来，变戏法一般举出两瓶啤酒递到他面前，“要不要喝点？”<br/>
　　那让樱井内心悸动了一下，抬手接过了其中一瓶，那刚从冰箱里拿出来的啤酒冰凉刺骨，在他的指腹上留下潮湿的水汽。相叶歪了歪身子，坐进了沙发里，抬起脚大咧咧地整个人蜷缩起来，就像是即将抵御寒冬而用毛发把自己包裹起来的大兔子一样。那人纤细的脚趾似乎带着几分刻意，却又相当单纯地擦过他的大腿外侧。樱井浑身不着痕迹地一抖，抬起屁股往沙发的另一头挪动了一下，让自己与相叶隔着一个能让他不被扰乱心神的距离。<br/>
　　“翔君怎么回去当老师了啊？”不知相叶是故意忽略了自己躲开的动作，还是真的完全没看到，那人愣是又凑上前，把啤酒罐子横在他脸前硬是要和他碰杯。樱井无奈，却还是抬起易拉罐轻轻地“哐”一声和他碰了一下。那声音让相叶在屋内黄晕的灯光下有些暗淡的脸突然亮了起来。<br/>
　　“就是……想去当。”他回答，喝了一口啤酒。<br/>
　　“嘛，这样也好啦，”相叶笑了一下，“总之让咱们秋本老师再去教书，我可就真的要对日本教育绝望了。”那清瘦的男人靠进沙发里，纤长的双腿伸得更直，几乎就又要触碰到了他的腿。樱井僵硬笔直地坐在沙发上，没有出声。<br/>
　　“呐呐，我下午的时候在教室外面，还看到几个女学生站在门外偷看你呢。”相叶又发出了他那种有些独特的笑声，断断续续的，如抽气一样的清脆的笑，“肯定有不少学生暗恋你吧，”那家伙竟然更得寸进尺地用脚趾轻轻推了推樱井的大腿。<br/>
　　够了。他深吸了一口气。<br/>
　　“就像原来那时候一样，你到底知不知道那时候咱们班有好多女孩子暗恋你啊。”<br/>
　　够了。樱井咬紧牙关。<br/>
　　“翔君真的好厉害……学历那么高……”<br/>
　　这种如此真诚的语气到底是要做什么啊！<br/>
　　“翔君你……”<br/>
　　“相叶君。”<br/>
　　樱井打断了相叶的话。<br/>
　　——够了。可以了。不要再用这种真诚来嘲笑我了。<br/>
　　“相叶君，今天，呃，”樱井有些搪塞着，“今天多谢你的款待。”他站了起来，将啤酒罐放在茶几上，那茶几的玻璃表面之下的隔板上，孤零零地摆放着一个深色的，铺着一层薄薄的灰尘的盒子。<br/>
　　“我今晚还有作业要批改，所以不好意思，我……”<br/>
　　“吃掉咖喱再走吧！”相叶跌跌撞撞地从沙发里爬了起来，慌张地展开双臂保持平衡，将啤酒罐伸过去打算放在茶几上，却殊不知没有够到合适的位置，咣当一声脆响把罐子磕在了茶几边缘，啤酒泛着白色的泡沫洒了一地。<br/>
　　“抱歉抱歉……！”更加慌张地，相叶一手拽着他的袖口，一手去扯餐巾纸来铺在地上，表情皱在一起，脸颊一片通红，那红色却在灯光之下显得暗而灰，让那人脸颊深陷的面容变得更无血色。</p><p>　　仿佛有一颗弹药在樱井的脑中炸开。<br/>
　　仿佛回到了他们高一的那一天，阳光那么大，他翻看着值日名单，发现了那个秀气的有点像小姑娘的名字并列排在他的名字旁边。<br/>
　　相叶雅纪哦。那时候的他想。就是那个长得很好看棒球打得很好的男生。<br/>
　　嘛。没怎么说过话呐。<br/>
　　就去跟他讲一下今天放学之后是他值日吧。<br/>
　　于是在活动课之前从座位上起身，朝着教室后面走去，却在走到一半的时候便被一股巨大的冲力撞得浑身发疼眼冒金星。待到他回过神来的时候，那个长得很好看，棒球打得很好的男生，就慌张地站在他面前一个劲地道歉，眼睛急切地挤成了半月状，眼白很少。</p><p>　　樱井的鼻腔内钻心地一疼。<br/>
　　受够了。<br/>
　　受够了相叶那诚恳与天真所布下的陷阱了。<br/>
　　他轻轻甩开了相叶拽着他的手，从抽纸盒里抽出几张纸巾，蹲下来帮着相叶把地上还咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡的啤酒擦干净。在他擦拭着地板的时候，在自己视线的边缘，他瞥到相叶修长的手指渐渐爬了过来。<br/>
　　樱井的手背上由于用力而青筋四起。那些经络渐渐被另一只手遮盖住了。<br/>
　　相叶握住了他的手。<br/>
　　“……相叶君？”他低着头，没有去看相叶的表情，而是凝视着那覆盖在自己手背上的手。<br/>
　　“留下来吧，翔ちゃん。”<br/>
　　相叶的话让他更加不敢抬头去直视那人的脸。他不敢想象相叶现在是用一种什么样的表情去对他说出这句话的。他的手在地上收紧了，沾满了啤酒的纸巾在他的掌心里渐渐变得黏腻温热起来，然而相叶却似乎并没有把自己的手移开的打算。<br/>
　　雅纪……<br/>
　　“请留下来吧。”相叶终于把他的手掌移开了。那让他的手背再次暴露在了空气之中，冒着一层虚汗，寒气逼人。待到樱井抬起头来的时候，相叶已经站起身，朝厨房走去，拖鞋在地上发出干涩的塑料摩擦的声音，难听刺耳。<br/>
　　雅纪。</p><p>　　他们坐在桌边。相叶做的咖喱虽然卖相不算好，味道却很足，香气扑鼻得让樱井差一点就妥协了。有那么一瞬间他甚至想要抛开一切，只是一心专注于眼前的咖喱。他拿起勺子，舀起一勺米饭，搅拌上一点淹在咖喱酱之中的土豆，看着那些棕色的酱汁把热腾腾的米粒一点点浸染成深色。<br/>
　　“谢谢相叶君的招待，”他小声说，双手合十，暂时将他心中的烦躁和压抑一并抛在脑后，“我开动了。”<br/>
　　他开始专注地吃着，一勺接着一勺，专注到他都开始怀疑自己是不是在刻意地享受着这种注意力高度集中的过程了。他的潜意识告诉自己不能够停下来，因为他的口中一旦缺少了咖喱的刺激味道，那些凌乱的苦涩就又会喷涌而来。<br/>
　　直到他发现对面一点动静都没有。<br/>
　　樱井抬起头。<br/>
　　他看到相叶雅纪如一尊雕像一般，一动不动地凝视着他，眼眶泛着光。<br/>
　　那让樱井窘迫地想要找个地缝钻进去。他迅速地低下头，一只手捂住嘴想要把口中的食物咀嚼干净咽下去，然而相叶的那个眼神却在他的脑海里挥之不去，刺得他浑身冒汗，脖颈发热，耳边嗡嗡作响。<br/>
　　在他还未反应过来的时候，对面的相叶似乎站了起来，推着椅子朝后挪动了几分，在地板上划出刺耳的摩擦声。樱井想要抬起头一探究竟，却在抬头的时候正巧撞上了相叶凑过来的脸——<br/>
　　凑过来的嘴唇。<br/>
　　那是一个咖喱味的吻。<br/>
　　相叶直接越过了餐桌凑上来的亲吻让他的脖子僵硬得动弹不得。樱井的手指微微蜷缩着，搭在餐桌边缘，想要施力握紧什么，却又无从下手。相叶没有再加深这个吻，只是用舌头轻轻舔过他的唇尖，动作里带着试探和谨慎，见他并没有退开，便又确认性地轻啄了一下他的嘴，随即便退开来坐回到自己的座位上。<br/>
　　那让樱井又一次感受到了冰凉的空气带给他的失落。<br/>
　　相叶却相当玩味地笑了一下，眼里闪烁着恶作剧得逞时的欢畅，“翔ちゃん和咖喱的味道一样……”<br/>
　　“雅纪。”<br/>
　　樱井打断了他的话。<br/>
　　什么“翔ちゃん和咖喱的味道一样”之类的。<br/>
　　什么“留下来吧”之类的。<br/>
　　什么“你这家伙原来有很多女生暗恋呐”之类的。<br/>
　　假装我们很熟的样子。<br/>
　　有时候假装我们之间什么都没有发生过，有时候又假装我们之间发生过太多。<br/>
　　假装我们好像是恋人一样。<br/>
　　玩够了吧。<br/>
　　樱井抿起嘴唇，紧盯着对面的男人。“雅纪，差不多就可以了吧。”<br/>
　　相叶一愣，随即脸上的表情便破碎开来。“翔ちゃん……？”<br/>
　　差点就心软了。<br/>
　　相叶怔住的神情，让樱井有那么一瞬间觉得他似乎真的就是那么困惑那么害怕那么担忧，如小动物看着自己远行的主人一般望着自己。<br/>
　　那让他又凌乱了几分。<br/>
　　樱井用食指点住眉心，整理了一下自己的思绪，深吸了一口气。<br/>
　　“我们还是到此为止吧。”他说，看着相叶的表情变得更加支离破碎，“这种事情从一开始就不应该发生的。”樱井站了起来，刚想要迈开步子却被对面猛地站起来的相叶吓在原地。那人的椅子被撞得更加靠后了。<br/>
　　“翔ちゃん。”相叶叫道，声音沙哑绝望，“最开始、最开始是翔ちゃん先不告而别的才对吧？！”<br/>
　　那句话让樱井一怔，随即怒火在他的胸腔中炸开来。“我先不告而别？！明明是……”他双手攥拳，试图控制住自己颤抖的声线，“那时候我醒过来之后，第一件事情就是想要知道你有没有来、你……根本就没有来过啊！”<br/>
　　相叶声音很大地抽吸了一声，抬起一只手扶住了额头，背过身子，让樱井无法看清他的表情。<br/>
　　“那时候所有同学都说翔ちゃん死了。”沉默良久之后，相叶闷声说。<br/>
　　唉……？<br/>
　　“那时候学校里还来了警察，说是要调查那件事情。不知道什么时候就传出了这样的言论，说你已经死了。我那时候想要去打探你的下落，却又很害怕。”相叶发出了一声沙哑的嗤笑，“所有的老师都绝口不提这件事情，很快就有人接替了你所有的工作，就好像你这个人从来都不存在一样。他们大概……”相叶回过头来，嘴角挂着一个无力的苦笑，“大概不想让这种事情为学校带来不好的影响吧，所以校方抱着越快把这件事情压下去就越好的心态，所有的学生都抱着唯恐天下不乱的兴奋姿态，大家都想着‘嘛嘛，平时的生活那么无聊，终于碰到一件这么刺激的事情’什么的。”<br/>
　　相叶在话音未落的时候，似乎想要努力忍住啜泣，在那句话的末尾留下了一声尖刻的尾音。<br/>
　　“那时候的我啊，想着还不如死掉算了。”<br/>
　　那人伸出手来，纤细的手腕处一道伤疤触目惊心。</p><p>　　<br/>
第11卷 (11)<br/>
　　樱井还是决定留下来了。<br/>
　　倒也并不能说是他决定。他并没有决定任何事情。他只是留下来了。<br/>
　　他的脑海中有无数个声音叫嚣着让他逃离这个地方，他却如同被魔咒困住了一般无法脱身。<br/>
　　樱井不是想要留下来。<br/>
　　他只是无法离开。<br/>
　　那另一个男人正在自己卧室的衣柜里翻箱倒柜地找着给他留宿用的睡衣和被褥，嘴里还一边碎碎叨叨着自己这些年来的经历。比如回到千叶上学啦；啊我家中华餐馆的麻婆豆腐超好吃的翔ちゃん下次回老家的时候带你去吃哦；大学的时候加入管乐队吹萨克斯犯气胸差点死了——嘛也没有那么严重啦哈哈哈哈哈不过之后就不得不退出去了我伤心了好久呢；现在公司里都有好多人管我叫前辈了真是老了老了……<br/>
　　声音被闷在衣柜里，仿佛来自遥远的梦境。<br/>
　　樱井不知道这个刚刚还给自己看手腕上那因为自杀未遂而留下来的痕迹的人，是如何现在又满不在乎地说着自己那时的经历的。<br/>
　　“翔ちゃん和我的身形差不多吧？我去冲个澡，你看看睡衣哦！”相叶啪嗒啪嗒地跑到客厅，“衣服我给你放在床上了，想要冲澡的话我马上就好哦，你等等。”开心地就像个和同学合宿的孩子。<br/>
　　待到相叶跑进浴室之后，樱井没有动。他在沙发上坐了下来，听着浴室里响起淋浴莲蓬头发出的喷水声。那些水珠砸在浴缸的表面上发出轰鸣，那让樱井闭上眼睛，脑海中不由自主地浮现出相叶那清瘦而比例匀称的健美身材沐浴在水雾之下的场景。<br/>
　　他舔了一下嘴唇，握紧双拳。<br/>
　　如果——只是如果。<br/>
　　如果他是个女人就好了。<br/>
　　或者如果相叶是个女孩子就好了。<br/>
　　就只是如果，他们性别不一样的话，是不是就可以在高中的时候便因为那一次意外的亲吻而熟识起来，从一开始的害羞到之后的暗生情愫，像一对正常的情侣那样从高中就走到一起，一路坚持下来，最后成家立业，扶儿养女，在多少年之后和自己的孩子说，啊我和你爸爸高中的时候因为一点点可爱的小意外最后成了情侣如果没有那天的那个可爱的小意外的话你们现在根本就不存在哦。<br/>
　　因为玩游戏而亲吻在那片天空之下，对于所有正常的情侣来说都会是最珍贵的回忆吧。<br/>
　　对他来说也当然是。<br/>
　　对他来说也当然是最珍贵的回忆了。如果他还能再重新来过的话，他希望那个亲吻从未发生过。<br/>
　　他希望他们从未爱慕彼此，从未熟识，从未相见。<br/>
　　樱井坐直了身子，注意力突然就落到了茶几下面那层隔板上的那个小盒子上。盒子表面薄薄的灰尘上还留着几个乱七八糟的指印，就好像最近刚刚被人拿起来过一样。那让樱井暂停了自己脑海中的胡思乱想，将那盒子拿了起来。<br/>
　　盒子很轻，却又意外地有分量，就像是里面装了些不沉，却又承载着厚重感的物品，金属的质感冰凉着他的指尖。他手指一用力，捏住了盒盖将那盒子打开，摩擦出一声短促的钝响。<br/>
　　啪的一声，盒子被樱井摔回茶几上，金属边缘与茶几的玻璃表面撞击在一起，在他的耳畔哼唱出一股喑哑的嗡鸣。<br/>
　　那盒子里厚厚一沓照片，全是那黑白模糊，因为年代久远而微微发黄的他们在操场上接吻的照片，那照片上每一个围观的同学的脸都完全看不清晰，如噩梦中的无面鬼一般朝着他发出尖刻的嘶叫。<br/>
　　不要了。他双手抱住头。<br/>
　　太多了。<br/>
　　不要了。<br/>
　　樱井蜷缩在沙发上剧烈地颤抖起来，胃里翻江倒海地阵阵作呕，眼眶酸涩冲得他脑仁生疼，却硬生生憋不出一滴泪水。那些无面鬼在他脑海中讥笑着，嘴脸又清晰地变成了那次“意外”时，围在他旁边的那几个不良少年，在他上面，在他后面，在他左边在他右边。那些鬼从四面八方朝他袭来，他的身上开始渗出血液，混着地面上的泥土，他挣扎着，双脚乱蹬，却被不知是什么东西牵制着四肢动弹不得。<br/>
　　雅纪。<br/>
　　你在哪里啊。<br/>
　　我的练习册，你还没有还给我。<br/>
　　都说了不要抄作业了。要是不会的话，我去你家给你补习就好了。<br/>
　　雅纪。<br/>
　　雅。纪。<br/>
　　救救我。</p><p>　　翔ちゃん。<br/>
　　他猛地一挣。相叶似乎来到了他身后，在那唯一通向生存的巷口。<br/>
　　翔ちゃん……<br/>
　　那十七岁的少年在惨白的路灯下，离他大概有几米远，白皙的皮肤在路灯下毫无血色。<br/>
　　翔ちゃん——<br/>
　　不要过来啊。雅纪。<br/>
　　他扭动着，却眼睁睁地看着自己离那巷口的少年越来越远。身上的疼痛加重了。他开始剧烈地喘息起来，同时觉得自己仿佛跌入了一个巨大的滚筒一般，浑身摇晃着，让他更加眩晕作呕。<br/>
　　翔ちゃん！<br/>
　　不要过来。<br/>
　　樱井嘶吼起来，那吼声并没有成功地从他的喉咙中发出来，而是破了音变为一声声难听的啜泣。<br/>
　　雅纪，不要再过来了……</p><p>　　“翔ちゃん！”<br/>
　　樱井乍然睁眼。相叶的脸贴得他很近，那让他下意识地躲开，却一个不留神歪着身子从沙发摔到地上。他迅速地坐起来，抬起手摸了一把脸，同时在心里松了口气。<br/>
　　没有哭吧。<br/>
　　相叶看上去有点担心，却似乎因为他的脸上并没有表现出过多的异样而没有想太多。那人的眼神从他的脸上移开到那开着盖子放在茶几上的盒子。<br/>
　　“看到了啊。”相叶有些不好意思地笑了一下，挠挠头，伸出手似乎想要扶他一把。樱井却在那人的手掌能使出力气之前就自己爬起来坐回到沙发上，“这个，那时候他们打出来好多张呢，每天早上我去教室和楼道的展板上都有好几张、所以，”那人拿起盒子稍微端详了一下，便将盖子扣在了上面，“那段时间里我每天都好早就到学校了，一下子攒了超多呢。”<br/>
　　怪不得。樱井一怔。怪不得那时候他几乎都没有在学校里再看到这张照片了。他有些诧异地看向相叶。那人湿漉漉的头发还在滴着水，氤氲在眼眶周围，在他的睫毛上凝结出几缕水汽，反射着屋内黄晕的灯光，如阳光打在艳丽的绿叶上一样。<br/>
　　樱井错开视线。他跌跌撞撞地逃开这个叫做相叶雅纪的魔圈，抬手指了指浴室。<br/>
　　“那个——”他支吾着。<br/>
　　“啊，翔ちゃん也想要冲个澡吗？”相叶一副恍然大悟的表情。</p><p>　　樱井几乎是跑着躲进浴室的，他在进去之后试图关门的时候才发现相叶家的这种推拉门是没有门锁的。那让他心里稍微有些不安，后悔着在先前没有对相叶说清楚不要让他突然闯进来。<br/>
　　千万千万不要闯进来。<br/>
　　樱井边脱衣服边祈祷着。<br/>
　　水池上方有一面喷溅着不少水渍的镜子，一下子把他大腿以上的部分都映照在了里面。自己的身体无论是多少年之后再这样盯着看，还是会厌恶至极。如果说平日穿得西装革履，遮住了自己的过去，假装自己是个普通人，或者甚至摆出一副正人君子的样子去教唆别人，那么此时的他，无论怎样遮掩都无法逃脱审判了。<br/>
　　他不敢相信相叶曾经收集了那些照片。十三年前的自己固执己见地，逼迫般地推开了相叶，无论那个少年到底有多么想要为自己承担。十七岁的樱井总是居高临下地以为是自己在保护着相叶，殊不知实际上是那个人在沉默而温柔地包容着自己。表面上对樱井妥协，却在背地里无助而固执地保护着他们仅有的珍宝。樱井不敢想象那时敏感而单纯的相叶内心到底有多大的恐惧，却依旧毫不犹豫地提出想要为他分担那一切。<br/>
　　自己却把他推开了。<br/>
　　他是错了吧。<br/>
　　樱井站在镜子前，逼迫自己看着镜中的影子。<br/>
　　是错了吧，所以才会得到这些惩罚。<br/>
　　那镜子中的男人浑身上下都是疤痕。每一道疤痕，在那个“意外”之中，在那条窄巷的尽头，哪一个不良少年留下来的，樱井都清晰地记得。他记得自己小的时候，每每看到好莱坞电影中的硬汉们身上布满伤痕的时候，都羡慕的要死，觉得那才是真正能显示男子气概的东西，而如今当他真的拥有了这些的时候，他才明白了一件事。<br/>
　　重要的不是你的身上有没有疤痕，而是你有没有打赢这场战争。<br/>
　　樱井知道自己是输了，输得彻底。他有些犹豫地磨磨蹭蹭着把内裤也扒了下来，眼角能瞥到镜子边缘自己露出毛发根部的下腹，那让他迅速地移开视线。<br/>
　　真的要这样吗。鸡皮疙瘩顺着他的大腿根部绕着下腹涌了上来，陌生的空气里缠绕着他并不熟悉的味道。如果说现在再穿上衣服走出去，对那个人说啊对不起我改变主意了我还是不要留下来给相叶君添麻烦了——什么的，就实在是太不妥了。他将衣物团在一起，小心翼翼地放在水池边，又抬起视线来看到水池边的挂杆上简单地挂着一条浴巾。天蓝色的，是相叶刚刚对他说他可以随便用的那一条。那上面也飘散着他不熟悉的味道。<br/>
　　是相叶的味道吧。<br/>
　　樱井心乱如麻，他小心地挪向浴缸，由于光着身子而开始四肢发冷，牙齿也开始莫名地打颤。<br/>
　　不要再乱想了。他告诫着自己。都已经决定要留下来了，就不要再想那么多了。<br/>
　　樱井一遍遍在心里默念着这句话，然而每一次当他即使停下来一秒，脑中的思绪就开始朝着四面八方飘忽起来。<br/>
　　雅纪是想要让我留下来的吧。<br/>
　　可是我真的应该留下来吗？<br/>
　　留下来是不是就代表我们之后会继续呢。<br/>
　　高中的时候发生的事情应该继续吗？<br/>
　　那时候我们都还只是孩子而已，根本不会对自己的行为深思熟虑。<br/>
　　所以应该继续吗。<br/>
　　不应该继续的吧。<br/>
　　可是雅纪想要继续吗。<br/>
　　我想要继续……吧？<br/>
　　不过还是应该不能继续才对吧。<br/>
　　——如此这般。<br/>
　　樱井用一只手捂住了胃，他深吸了一口气，腹部上的那一道修长的疤痕褶皱了起来。<br/>
　　果然还是不应该……</p><p>　　门外响起了由远及近的脚步声。是独属于相叶的，欢快的，拖鞋拍打在地面上的声音。伴随着那人拖长了声音的“翔ちゃん——抱歉——”，在樱井还没来得及反应过来的时候，浴室的门就被刷拉一声推开了。<br/>
　　相叶最后一声“翔ちゃん”被从中截断了，只留下了一个念了一半的名字的尾音，那人便愣在门口。<br/>
　　樱井的手掌渗出了汗。他站在浴室正中，周围的空气似乎冻结住了一般，让他的手指每移动一寸，就仿佛用尽了全身的力气。没过多久他的浑身就大汗淋漓，他僵在原地，感受着汗液顺着自己的鬓角滑过脸颊边缘，再流下脖颈，爬过锁骨，最后似乎是精疲力尽了一般，停留在他的胸口。他缓慢地抓住了自己被堆放成一坨的衣物最上方的T恤，如慢动作一般拽过来，遮在自己私处前。<br/>
　　“所以都说了，不要随便在别人洗澡的时候闯进来了。”沉默了不知多久之后，他打破了浴室中的死寂，自己的声音回荡在狭窄的空间中显得低沉沙哑。见相叶隔了很久都没有回答，他挪动了一下，让自己的脚掌踩在了新的一小片还未被体温捂热的瓷砖上。“那个，方便的话，”他将T恤展开来，遮住自己的下身，“能出去一下吗？”<br/>
　　相叶没说话，如被吓坏的孩子一样转过身落荒而逃，连门都没有关上。樱井也自然对冲澡这件事情兴味全无，飞快地将手中的T恤扯开往头上套，又胡乱登上底裤和外裤便悻悻走出浴室。客厅里没有人。他正思忖着相叶会跑到那里去的时候，便听到卧室里传来窗帘被风吹起来的飒飒响动。<br/>
　　他走到卧室门前，见相叶正抬起一只手来，扒着窗户的边缘，正试图把窗户关上。<br/>
　　他张口道，“那个、相……”<br/>
　　啪。<br/>
　　相叶把窗户关上了，金属的撞击声震耳欲聋，打断了他的话。<br/>
　　……雅纪。<br/>
　　“翔ちゃん，其实根本就不想要留下来吧。”相叶没有回过头来看着他，看着被玻璃阻隔的窗外。窗外的路灯散发着淡淡的白光，在相叶轮廓清晰的蜡黄侧脸上染上了一点亮色。<br/>
　　“我没有不想……”<br/>
　　“不要说谎了，翔ちゃん。”相叶打断了他的话，转过身来的时候，他看到那人的嘴唇颤抖着。“不要再说谎了。”那男人重复着，“不要再说那些你认为我想要听到的话了。”<br/>
　　他眨了眨眼。<br/>
　　“要保护着雅纪呐，不能让他痛苦呐，不能让他受到伤害啊——这之类的。”相叶没有控制住下唇剧烈地抖了一下，那让他快速地抬起手抹了一下嘴，“翔ちゃん一直都是这么想的吧？——因为怕他会伤心，所以我就勉强留下来吧——什么的？”<br/>
　　樱井哑口无言。<br/>
　　“你心中的我就是这样的吗？”相叶直勾勾地盯着他，在阴暗的屋内，他的眸子几乎侵蚀了他所有的眼白，让他看上去像极了被附身的恶魔，“优柔寡断，胆小怕事，无法做出自己的决定，在成人社会的洪流之中苟延残喘？这就是你心中的我吗？这就是……”<br/>
　　“不是的！”樱井突然喊了出来，声音沙哑刺耳，内心没来由地涌上一股酸涩，“不是的……”</p><p>　　站在窗边的男人肩膀开始颤抖了，双手攥成了拳头蜷起双臂将脸埋起来，慢慢蹲了下去。那让樱井飞快地迈开脚步走上前，将自己的视线与那另一个人的保持齐平。<br/>
　　“我没有这么想过。”他张开双臂将蜷缩在地上的人搂进怀里，尽量让自己的声音显得真诚，然而他知道自己的这番虚伪的真诚甚至都不及那另一个人的万分之一，“我想要留下来，如果这是你所担忧的话……”他吞咽了一下，咬了咬后槽牙，“我没有说谎，或者是为了你高兴才说的，是我想要留下来。”<br/>
　　相叶从他的怀中抬起头来，莽撞的动作让那人毛茸茸的头顶撞在自己的下巴上，让樱井一下子没有控制住重心而栽坐下去。他的双臂却还未来得及脱离开相叶的肩膀，缠着那人随着他的重心后移也一并跪在了地上。相叶一慌，双手下意识地伸展出去，扶住了樱井臀部两边的地面，于是樱井便被那另一个人罩在了双臂之间。相叶修长的手臂环绕着他，尖尖的下巴差一点就磕在了樱井的膝盖上，脸离他的就只剩下了几寸。<br/>
　　樱井抿了抿嘴唇。他慢慢抬起手，捧起相叶的脸，将自己的双唇印在那人的额头之上。<br/>
　　“是、那个时候的……？”相叶突然哑声问。<br/>
　　那让樱井皱了皱眉，一瞬间并没有反应过来相叶的意图。<br/>
　　相叶轻轻将手指拂过他的胸前，指尖离他的胸口只相隔着一层稀薄的空气。那让他恍然大悟。<br/>
　　——是那些伤疤吗。<br/>
　　“嘛，”他撅了撅嘴，“很久之前的事情啦。”翘起一边的嘴角，樱井自认为露出了一个不可一世的笑，“很帅吧？”<br/>
　　相叶咬住了下唇没有说话，半月形的双眼圆睁着，难得地毫无笑意，那让他也瞬间抚平了嘴角。那人抽离了自己的双手，支撑着将身子挪动到了墙根处坐了下来，头靠在墙上。樱井随着他的动作跟着坐到了旁边。房间内衣服摩擦在地面上的声音放大着他们之间的静默。<br/>
　　“本来以为再也见不到翔ちゃん了。”相叶突然张口说道，“结果这一次见到了，发现和自己想的完全不一样。”<br/>
　　“你本来想的是什么样子？”樱井问。<br/>
　　“我啊，想了无数种可能了。”</p><p>　　樱井也同样想过无数种可能。每天都在想。早上睁开眼时，在想如果今天会在路上偶遇那个人会发生些什么。晚上临睡前，在想如果明天突然发现那个人又一次进入到自己的生活中自己又会怎么做。深夜的梦境中在想十七岁的那个人在教室里拿着扫帚和自己胡闹时，笑声回荡在空无一人的教室里。那放学后的短短半个小时，稀稀落落的校园是独属于他们的，也是他们仅有的。<br/>
　　而那也将是他们这一辈子仅有的了。<br/>
　　在躲避开所有世人的眼光之外，在被遮住了阳光的空间之内，才能够肆无忌惮地享受着他们之间绝无仅有的狂喜与热血。他们的阳光被周围的路人所阻隔，所诟病所谩骂，那让他们不得不燃烧着自己的血液来温暖彼此，而如今，那些血液也大多燃烧殆尽了。<br/>
　　所以便来到了现在，两幅疲惫的驱壳在这间狭窄的单身公寓中畏缩着，在窗台之下，阳光照不到的地方。<br/>
　　在成人社会中苟延残喘什么的，他们也不过如此了吧。</p><p>　　毕竟在那之前他已经死去了。</p><p>　　“那个时候我真的是要死了。”相叶突然打破了沉默，那让樱井扭过头，正好就看到男人精致而清晰的侧脸就在离自己进到夸张的地方。那是樱井在这十几年里真切地感受到和相叶有着如此贴近的距离。这距离甚至比他们曾经还在学生时代的时候，相互拥抱着亲吻时还要近。是那种樱井如果想要去拥抱那个人的时候，就可以毫无顾忌地去拥抱，不需要再偷看着别人的眼色，不需要再去担心着会受到伤害的贴近。自己不需要再小心地等待着所有人都已离去，偷偷改掉值日生的名字，而是就这样简单地抬起手，就可以触碰到那个人的那般贴近。<br/>
　　那种强大的力量突然让樱井觉得自己浑身轻飘，仿佛稍微一用力就能够腾空飞起一样，身上遮羞的衣物也似乎不复存在，而相叶轻而易举就能与自己有肌肤之亲一样。<br/>
　　这个是……<br/>
　　樱井握紧了拳头。他抬起头，发现相叶也在看着他，眼中的涟漪，他明白得几近透彻。<br/>
　　是活着吗。</p><p>　　随即樱井又在心里摇了摇头，甩开了那种幼稚的想法。<br/>
　　重生什么的。太幼稚了。<br/>
　　“不过现在，”相叶发出一声短促的笑，“现在是不是很好？”那人回过头，歪着嘴朝他笑了笑，栗色的刘海滑进睫毛之间，“翔ちゃん觉得很好吗？这样、没有人打扰。再也不会有人打扰了。我们、”相叶抬起手在空气中比划着，“我们也……”<br/>
　　相叶突然停了下来，双手垂到地上。<br/>
　　“翔ちゃん，”相叶直视着他，眼中闪烁着不容置疑的认真，“不会再退缩了哦，我。”<br/>
　　不会再退缩了。不会再明知道有机会可以挽回却按兵不动优柔寡断了。不会再伤痕累累之后却苟且偷生了。<br/>
　　是这样吗，雅纪。你现在已经足够坚定到能做出这样的承诺了吗。</p><p>　　樱井翔曾幻想过无数种他们再次重逢的场景。然而没有一次是相叶雅纪成长为了一个勇敢的人。这种想法让他感到有些愧疚。<br/>
　　——不，是让他愧疚致死。<br/>
　　相叶的样子并没有变很多。无非就是脸上多了好几道皱纹，皮肤变得比原来粗糙，肤色变得比原来暗淡，双眼变得比原来沉稳，棱角变得比原来更加分明罢了。无非就是老了，就像他自己一样。然而有些东西——樱井不得不承认——有些东西，是相叶从年少时就拥有的，自己却因为曾经的轻狂而没有看到。<br/>
　　那时候的他被众星捧月着，不可一世到以为自己能够拯救世界，丝毫不知殊途同归，到头来大家都是为生计而奔波的普通人而已。十三年前那场“意外”发生之后，甚至在他上了大学之后，偶尔回家里住的时候，他都不止一次地在晚上醒来，一个人游移在家中，路过父母的房间时，会听到两人在屋内压低了声音的争吵。<br/>
　　不能让他因为那种事情而被彻底击垮了。有时候他会听到父亲这样说着。逼着他也要让他站起来才行。他之前说什么要去美国继续读书，我是不会同意的。他之前说什么要去当老师？！要回那个学校当老师？！做什么梦！<br/>
　　孩他爸，阿翔这么多年成长下来，自己做的决定也够少了——</p><p>　　他自己做的决定够少了。<br/>
　　刚考上大学的时候，因为被父亲逼迫着而选择了经济学的他，就暗自下定决心在大学毕业彻底摆脱一切束缚之后就到美国去读教育学，然后便可以回到那片被橡胶皮覆盖的土地上。那片被他们无数曾经的同学，用小巧玲珑的皮鞋踩过的土地上。那时的他发誓要去当一名老师，和自己曾经所遇到的老师不一样的人，引领着那些敏感无措的年轻灵魂，将他们平安无事地推上成人社会的荆棘道路。<br/>
　　让没有人会再成为下一个他，或者下一个相叶雅纪。<br/>
　　让两个男生即使在人头攒动的操场上，仲夏的天空蓝到如大海的镜子，在光天化日之下，因为游戏而亲吻彼此，也只会接到善意的玩笑，而不是恶意的欺凌。<br/>
　　让那片天空反射它本应该反射的影子。</p><p>　　让他们不需要再蜷缩在阳光照不到的地方。<br/>
　　所以，不会——<br/>
　　他们不会再退缩了吗？<br/>
　　樱井抿起嘴唇，他用余光瞥着相叶雅纪慢慢朝着他的方向歪倒下来，毛茸茸的头靠在了自己的肩膀上。男人的手掌缓缓挪动过来，和他的差不多大小，包拢住了自己的手。<br/>
　　“翔ちゃん的肩膀怎么这么溜啊。”在樱井刚要将自己的头靠在那人的脑袋顶的时候，相叶又一如他平时的莽撞，猛地抬起头朝他笑着，眼里闪着些久违的活泼而温暖。<br/>
　　“还不是雅纪你的脑袋太重了。”<br/>
　　相叶没有理会他的话，一弯身子从地上蹲坐了起来。樱井看着那人在他的视线中逐渐变得高大，直到最后他的视野被两条修长而健美，深棕色的腿毛柔软而清晰的小腿所占满。相叶走向衣柜，在里面翻找了一阵之后，转过身来抬起手，脸上挂着灿笑。<br/>
　　樱井定睛一看，竟是十几年前，他们学校的制服。那蓝色刺痛着他的眼睛，让他眼前的场景一瞬便浮现起了曾经那些穿着制服，或迷惘或狂放的少年。<br/>
　　“翔ちゃん。”相叶张开嘴。他的笑容是菱形的，整个人就像是窗外汲取着清晨第一缕阳光的绿叶一般。<br/>
　　“呐，你之前预定的纽扣。”<br/>
　　樱井浑身一震。一阵酥麻顺着他的下腹处沿着脊柱蔓延至他的耳根。</p><p>　　我们已经离开那个地方了，不需要再躲避任何人，不需要再忍气吞声，不需要再虚情假意了。我们已经离开那个地方了，去到了这另一个更加可怕的世界中来了。我已经，即使面对着这个更可怕的世界都已经能够不卑不亢，昂首挺胸了。</p><p>　　窗外的天空黑尽了。樱井恐惧着那种黑夜，然而几个小时之后那天空又将被破晓撕亮，赶走漫天的星辰，凡世物是人非，那天空却将如从前般明亮。<br/>
　　他们不会再退缩了吧。<br/>
　　“所以除去那颗纽扣，其他的……”他站了起来，让自己的视线和那另一个男人的齐平，“也请多多关照了，相叶君。”</p><p>　　雅纪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　——————Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>